


Był sobie chłopiec

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Liberi</strong>.<br/>Autor oryginału prosi o zachowanie anonimowości i nielinkowanie tekstu źródłowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Rozdział pierwszy

**_Październik 1999_ **

W wolnym czasie robię bardzo niewiele. Jeśli mam być szczery — śpię. A odkąd wszystko co mam, to czas wolny, przesypiam dni i noce. Wstaję tylko po to, żeby opróżnić pęcherz, czasami wziąć prysznic i, jeśli już koniecznie trzeba, wyjść do supermarketu. Jedzenie to nic innego jak uciążliwy obowiązek i gdybym mógł, chętnie bym się go pozbył. Jestem wykończony. Tak jakbym nie spał przez całe trzydzieści dziewięć lat swojego życia.  
Pora na kolejną drzemkę. Sądząc po chłodzie wdzierającym się przez nieszczelne okna do wnętrza mojego domu przy Spinner’s End, zima będzie ostra. Rzucam następne zaklęcie ogrzewające, owijam się ciaśniej połami swetra i zakopuję głębiej w wyleżane niecki kanapy.  
Nawet ja muszę przyznać, że to strasznie dziwaczne (mugolski specjalista przypuszczalnie nazwałby to produktem niezrównoważonego umysłu), ale wciąż śnię ten sam sen, bez przerwy i na okrągło. Nigdy nie ma w nim najmniejszej zmiany. Stoję w najidealniejszym laboratorium eliksirów na świecie. Za plecami mam półki uginające się od fiolek, skrzynek i butelek ze składnikami — wszystkie opatrzone etykietkami wykaligrafowanymi moją ręką, posegregowane alfabetycznie od A do Z. Sprawdzam, czy wszystko jest tam, gdzie trzeba. Potem zbliżam się do półki z eliksirami. Gestem dumnego posiadacza przesuwam dłonią po flaszkach z moimi osobistymi ulubieńcami: Wywarem Żywej Śmierci i veritaserum. Nic nigdy nie znika ze swojego miejsca, co absolutnie odpowiada moim oczekiwaniom. Moja radość rośnie wraz z każdym kolejnym dowodem na to, że wszystko jest tam, gdzie należy, nic zaś tam, gdzie znajdować się nie powinno. Następnie odwracam się i patrzę na lśniące, czarne kociołki ustawione w kącie według wielkości, od największego do najmniejszego. W drugim rogu stoją wypolerowane do połysku wagi. Środek pomieszczenia przecina długi stół roboczy o blacie z marmuru czarnego jak smoła. Chyba nie muszę wspominać, że jego wysokość doskonale pasuje do kogoś o wzroście zbliżonym do, powiedzmy, mojego?   
Jeśli mam tyle szczęścia, by dośnić sen do końca, od przeglądu całego zestawu nożyków aż do inspekcji szuflad, wszystko zaczyna się od nowa. Co wcale nie umniejsza mojej radości. Za każdym razem jest równie wielka.  
Kto chciałby się obudzić, skoro otoczony jest taką perfekcją?

 

**_Grudzień 1999_ **

To nie mogło być pukanie. Bo kto miałby mnie odwiedzić? To z pewnością otwarte okno łomocze gdzieś o ścianę na górze. Niewątpliwie kolejny ostry podmuch wiatru. Przekręciłem się na drugi bok, nasunąłem koc na zziębnięte ramię i już miałem ponownie odpłynąć w sen — doszedłem właśnie do półki z fiolkami z idealnie przyrządzonym serum do Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, stojącymi w równiutkim szeregu niczym malutkie żołnierzyki, i jeśli mi się poszczęści, przerwany sen zabierze mnie w to samo miejsce, pozwalając dokończyć alfabetu — kiedy stało się coś, co rozwiało moje wątpliwości. Drzwi wejściowe wyskoczyły z zawiasów i Harry Potter przekroczył próg, a wraz z nim imponująca fala grudniowego śniegu z deszczem. Czyli _jednak_ pukanie. W stylu potterowskim. Powinienem był to rozpoznać po wrogim waleniu pięściami w drewno futryny.  
— Zamknij drzwi! — ryknąłem.   
Tym razem usłuchał. Przeszyłem go wzrokiem. Czego on, do jasnej cholery, tutaj szuka? Potrząsnął głową, żeby strzepnąć krople skapujące mu z włosów.  
— Śpisz? Już po jedenastej. Eee, rano. — Sprawił, że w jego ustach brzmiało to równie nieprawdopodobnie co przyłapanie mnie na szydełkowaniu podstawek pod filiżanki. I to na golasa.  
— Doskonałe spostrzeżenie, panie Potter. Doprawdy nie mogę się nadziwić: kolejny raz zademonstrował pan niewiarygodną zdolność obserwacji. Zdolność, którą w jakiś niezbadany sposób zapominał pan okazywać na moich lekcjach. Zawsze. Owszem. Śpię. Właśnie przerwałeś moją drzemkę. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym wysyłał ci zaproszenie. Kolejna straszliwa luka w twojej edukacji. Nie należy bez zaproszenia nachodzić ludzi, a już z całą pewnością nie w sposób skutkujący wniesieniem do ich domu kilku metrów sześciennych wody.  
— Przecież to tylko deszcz — mruknął Potter naburmuszonym tonem zarezerwowanym wyłącznie dla mnie. — Chyba się nie roztopisz?  
Reakcja na tę wzmiankę była poniżej mojej godności.  
— Wyjdź stąd. I nie zapomnij na odchodnym zabrać ze sobą tych kilku metrów sześciennych wody, w których topi się właśnie mój biedny, wysłużony dywan.  
Odwróciłem się i ponownie naciągnąłem na siebie koc.  
— Nie pozwalają mi się wyspać. Robić drzemek. Mówią, że to niezdrowe.  
— Kto? — burknąłem.  
— Hermiona. Ron. No i Scrimgeour domaga się, żebym co rano przychodził do jego biura, i przez dwie godziny urządza mi głupie testy.  
— Każ im się odpieprzyć. — Nie był już moim uczniem. Nie czułem się dłużej zobligowany do podtrzymywania idiotycznych pozorów, że pilnowanie języka w jego obecności to mój moralny obowiązek. Ta gra wraz z innymi dobiegła końca, kiedy zmuszono mnie do patrzenia, jak wilkołaki rozrywają na strzępy Dracona Malfoya. — Zasłużyłeś sobie na sen. Podobnie jak ja. A teraz zamknij się i znikaj. O, po drodze mógłbyś podsycić ogień w kominku. — Nie łudziłem się już, że teraz rozpocznę sen w przerwanym momencie, ale przerobienie wszystkiego od początku również ma swoje zalety. Zasnąłem przy trzasku płomieni.  
Obudziłem się trzy godziny później tylko po to, by zastać go śpiącego, rozpartego w fotelu mojego ojca i okrytego kocem transmutowanym z przybrudzonego pokrowca na meble. Złożone jak do modlitwy dłonie wsunął sobie pod policzek. Sądząc po długości oraz częstotliwości jego pochrapywań, tonął właśnie w świecie swoich własnych snów. Jego wcześniejsze łagodne narzekania na władczą, smarkatą Granger i tego rudego półgłówka Weasleya (ciemna plama na jaśniejącej inteligencją rodzinie — nawet te złe do szpiku kości bliźniaki były niegłupie) kazały mi zastanowić się, czy tak samo jak ja wolał swój oniryczny świat od realnego.  
Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą od czerwca. Od finałowej bitwy. Myślę, że każdy, a już na pewno ja, mógł z całym przekonaniem powiedzieć, że Czarny Pan nareszcie nie żyje. A skąd ta pewność? Mój Znak umarł. Skurczył się w sobie, cały pomarszczony i pofałdowany, absolutnie bez życia. Jeszcze nie sprawdzałem, ale wydaje mi się, że gdybym przyłożył do niego rozgrzany pogrzebacz, nie poczułbym niczego. Co za pech, że za pierwszym razem nie wpadliśmy na tę wskazówkę.  
Miesiące zajęło mi wbijanie do zakutego łba Pottera, że nie tyle zamordowałem Albusa, co spełniłem jego wolę: nieszczęsna powtórka jego własnej winy, kiedy zmuszał Dumbledore’a do wypicia trucizny, by wydobyć ten przeklęty horkruks. Mój całkowity brak wiary w zdolności Pottera, równy jego brakowi wiary w moją lojalność, osiągnął punkt szczytowy w chwili śmierci Dracona Malfoya. Był to bardzo efektywny wstrząs, przywracający nas obu do rzeczywistości. Poróżnieni przegralibyśmy. Ścierpieliśmy, i nie jest to przypadkowy wybór słowa, swoją wzajemną obecność w imię wyższego dobra: pokonania Czarnego Pana. Prawda wyglądała tak, że Potter dysponował mocą, ale nie wiedzą, ja zaś wiedzą, ale nie mocą.  
Potter chrapnął. Przejrzałem spiżarnię. Kiepsko zaopatrzona, łagodnie rzecz ujmując. Skończyła się herbata. Został tylko jeden słoik z musem jabłkowym. Piętka chleba tak twarda, że nawet mnie nie przyszłoby na myśl wziąć ją do ust. Nie było rady, musiałem zebrać siły na jutrzejszą wyprawę do supermarketu. Zjadłem mus jabłkowy i oblizałem łyżeczkę do czysta. Zapełniłem dziurę w brzuchu. Nic więcej.  
Nawet ta niewielka aktywność zredukowała zasoby mojej energii. Położyłem się na kanapie twarzą do Pottera. Moja krzątanina w kuchni musiała zakłócić spokój jego snu, ponieważ pozbył się koca. Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym śnił, ale bez wątpienia było to coś rozpalającego libido, ponieważ przygryzał dolną wargę i zaciskał dłonie na podbrzuszu. Dobry boże, podniecony Potter.  
Zamknąłem oczy, ale pod moimi powiekami nie pojawiło się idealnie wyposażone laboratorium eliksirów. Nie. Sprawa była beznadziejna. Nawet kuszący zew buteleczek ustawionych w równiusieńkich co do milimetra odstępach nie mógł równać się z powracającą wizją pogrążonego we śnie, wijącego się młodego mężczyzny, którego ręce pocierają aż nazbyt widoczne wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Jeśli ten niemożliwie irytujący gnojek nosił jakąś bieliznę, to byłem gotów zjeść pokrowiec na meble.  
Otworzyłem oczy. Po to, żeby zakończyć tę farsę. I żeby napotkać jego intensywny wzrok.  
— Wynoś się.  
Mój głos nie był głośniejszy od szeptu, ale lubię myśleć, że wypracowałem do perfekcji umiejętność wyrażenia śmiertelnego zagrożenia w dwóch prostych słowach.  
Aportował się z dłonią wciąż zaciśniętą na kroczu.

***

Następnego ranka już tu był, czekając na mój powrót. Siedział w fotelu ojca przy kominku pełnym ryczących płomieni. Zdjął pelerynę i sweter, został jedynie w koszulce oraz, co stwierdziłem po dokładniejszych oględzinach, w tej samej co wczoraj parze rozsypujących się, znoszonych dżinsów. Zero bielizny. Ponownie. Zaklęcie ogrzewające, które rzucił, musiało być mordercze, ponieważ od pieprzonych okien przestało ciągnąć lodowatym chłodem. Właśnie wracałem ze sklepu. W każdym moim kroku odzywało się zmęczenie. Jedyną myślą, która dodawała mi siły, była perspektywa smacznej drzemki, gdy tylko znajdę się w domu. Wizja ta czyniła zakupy niemal znośnymi.  
— Nie stawiałem barier bez powodu — powiedziałem ostro, kreśląc różdżką gniewne wzory w powietrzu, a słoiki z musem jabłkowym, puszki z herbatą, butelki mleka, bochenek chleba i kartonik jajek pofrunęły na swoje miejsca. — Jak, na wszystkie piekła, udało ci się przez nie przejść?  
— A jak myślisz? — odparł z ziewnięciem. — Zaklęcie dla pierwszorocznych zrobiło swoje, co nie?  
Moje skupienie osłabło na ułamek sekundy i jajka trzasnęły o podłogę. Naprawiłem je i wysłałem do lodówki.  
— Użyłeś Alohomory?  
— No tak. To chyba jasne, co?  
Potter niemający bladego pojęcia, czyli wszystko po staremu. Ale Potter obdarzony niesłychaną magiczną mocą…? Merlinie, miej nas w opiece.  
Zignorowałem jego wulgarny, pozbawiony respektu ton, ponieważ miałem coś ważniejszego do wyjaśnienia. Zaklęcia, które podtrzymywały moje bariery, pochodziły z piętnastego wieku. Wątpię, by nawet Lucjusz Malfoy — drugi zaraz po mnie, jeśli chodzi o kogoś w rodzaju eksperta w tej dziedzinie — zdołał je przełamać. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, ich postawienie ocierało się o czarną magię, ale Albus pozwoliłby mi skorzystać z nich w uzasadnionych okolicznościach. Uznałem, że ochrona mojej prywatności do nich należała.  
Ale teraz Potter stanął przed moimi barierami, potężny ponad wszelką miarę, a one rozstąpiły się przed nim jak Morze Czerwone za sprawą absolutnie nieadekwatnego zaklęcia. Moje drzwi stanęły przed nim otworem. Nie, nie w odpowiedzi na rzuconą Alohomorę. W odpowiedzi na _niego_.  
Moje pierwotne podejrzenia dotyczące Pottera zostały niniejszym potwierdzone. Byłem świadkiem tego, jak w chwili upadku Czarnego Pana jego różdżka eksplodowała tajemniczym światłem, które wystrzeliło dokładnie w bliznę na czole Pottera. Szczerze mówiąc, wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, że Scrimgeour z miejsca nie wtrącił go do Azkabanu. Scrimgeour nie był głupi. Świadczyły o tym niemal codzienne konsultacje z Potterem. Oczywiście pozostaje pytanie, jak można zamknąć w więzieniu kogoś dysponującego siłą równoważną mocy stu czarodziejów? Prawie było mi żal Scrimgeoura.  
Jasna cholera, wszyscy jesteśmy skazani na zagładę. Jak wysokie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że młody człowiek pokroju Pottera poradzi sobie z taką potęgą bez ryzyka stoczenia się w dół po spirali szaleństwa, mogącego śmiało konkurować z obłąkaniem jego śmiertelnego wroga? Szanse młodego człowieka (oraz nasze) wyglądały marnie.   
W gruncie rzeczy próby pozbycia się Pottera nie różniły się niczym od prób latania bez miotły. Co za męcząca sytuacja.   
Trudno, kolację zjem później.  
Padłem na kanapę plecami do niego, wyciągnąłem się na niej, kilkakrotnie ubiłem pięścią poduszkę i przymierzyłem się do długiej, wysoce zasłużonej drzemki.   
— Snape — zawarczał. — Nie zasypiaj. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
Jego głos obniżył się od końca wojny. Nie byłem do końca pewien, czy powodem było zmęczenie, czy też wreszcie dojrzał fizycznie. W przypadku Pottera dorosłość kazała na siebie długo czekać. Szkolni koledzy przewyższali go przez całe lata. Nawet ta straszna Granger górowała nad nim swego czasu. Dopiero później, zaraz po tym, jak zabiłem Albusa, ciało Pottera zachowało się tak, jakby nagle zareagowało na jakiś rozkaz. Tamtego lata urósł dobre piętnaście centymetrów. Molly opowiadała mi wtedy, że nie mogła nadążyć z jego karmieniem. Mój komentarz o tuczeniu mięsa armatniego nie spotkał się z najlepszym przyjęciem. Nadgarstki Pottera pogrubiały, a jego barki omal nie rozsadziły znoszonych, odziedziczonych po kimś koszul. Dorósł, by pójść na wojnę.  
— Nie, nie porozmawiasz — odpowiedziałem równie opryskliwie i odwróciłem się, nie otwierając oczu. — Mieliśmy doskonałe powody, żeby odsunąć naszą wzajemną pogardę na bok. Żeby go zabić, potrzeba było nas obu. Brawo, misja wypełniona. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby nadal zachowywać pozory. Nie krępuj się. Możesz nienawidzić mnie w swój wypróbowany, dziecinny sposób. Jedyne i, jak mam nadzieję, ostatnie słowo, jakie usłyszę z twoich ust, brzmi „żegnaj”.  
— Mogę cię zmusić.  
Więc jednak niezupełnie bez pojęcia. A niech to.   
Usiadłem i otworzyłem oczy.  
— Tak. Najwyraźniej — powiedziałem ze zmęczeniem. — Herbaty?  
Skinął głową.  
Zajęliśmy miejsca przy stole kuchennym. Gwizd czajnika był niczym wyczekiwana ulga. Gdy napełniałem mu filiżankę, zaczął rozglądać się za cukrem i mlekiem. Przywołałem je. Natychmiast zajął się zatapianiem w swojej herbacie trzech pełnych łyżeczek cukru oraz połowy dzbanuszka z mlekiem. Przypuszczalnie jego krewni zmuszali go do picia herbaty bez dodatków. Doszedłem do wniosku, że niemal połowa ekscesów Pottera była bezpośrednią odpowiedzią na złe traktowanie, jakiego doświadczył w dzieciństwie.  
Kilka odprężających łyków herbaty później rozłożyłem dłonie na znak, że uważam negocjacje za otwarte. Arogancki gest jego ramion, zestawiony z bezczelnym półuśmiechem zza filiżanki, świadczył o tym, że nawet nie brał pod uwagę konieczności negocjowania. Jakże się mylił!  
— Chcę, żebyś opowiedział mi o mojej matce.  
Chyba traciłem formę. Omal się nie zakrztusiłem. Co on sobie, do diabła, wyobrażał?  
— To zdecydowanie działka Lupina. Przestań się więc wygłupiać — prychnąłem. Rzeczywiście, cóż ja pamiętałem o Lily Evans… — Jestem ostatnią osobą, którą powinieneś o to nagabywać. W dodatku Ślizgona?  
— Remus umiera. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł sobie po prostu usiąść przy jego łóżku i zażądać, żeby zaczął wspominać. Slughorn mówił, że byłeś z nią zaprzyjaźniony.   
Rzuciłem mu spojrzenie zarezerwowane dla kompletnych idiotów. Czyli takie, które nie powinno być mu zupełnie obce.  
— Horacy jest zarówno w błędzie, jak i niespełna rozumu. Nie miałem przyjaciół. — Posłałem opróżnioną filiżankę do zlewu. Zmywanie odłożę na potem.  
— Mógłbym cię zmusić — powtórzył. Tym razem w jego głosie dosłyszałem desperację.  
— McGonagall…  
— …była jej nauczycielką. To nie to samo.  
— Lupin… — spróbowałem ponownie.  
— Kurwa, Snape. Posłuchaj, on jest umierający. Ma jakieś dwa miesiące życia i one należą do Tonks. Mogę cię zmusić — zagroził trzeci raz.  
— Więc to zrób! — krzyknąłem, bo miałem dosyć. Niech szlag trafi ich wszystkich, dość już nauginałem karku przed potężniejszymi czarodziejami. Przez całe życie. — I nie zapomnij przywołać pamięci o Albusie, kiedy będziesz mi gwałcił umysł Niewybaczalnym. — Wskazałem swoją głowę. — Proszę, niech się pan czuje w moim mózgu jak u siebie, panie Potter.  
Jeszcze rok temu wycofałby się w uparte, napięte milczenie, cieniutką linią oddzielony od dokonania jakiegoś potwornego aktu przemocy. Wywołanie ducha Albusa Dumbledore’a wydobywało z niego pokłady najgorszej agresji. Zwykle wystarczało, że imię dyrektora spłynęło z moich ust, by Potter natychmiast zamknął się w swojej skorupie, przez kilka sekund kisił się we własnym sosie, a na koniec aportował z głośnym trzaskiem. Przeszliśmy już przez tyle różnych wybuchów jego temperamentu, że tylko cudem nie zabił mnie w trakcie miesięcy poprzedzających śmierć Czarnego Pana. Cudem, bo przecież nie z braku chęci.   
Tym razem zmienił taktykę.  
— Ale z ciebie sukinsyn — warknął i również rozłożył ręce. Coś niebywałego: Potter jednak dorósł. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie podjęciu negocjacji. Dla niego to niezbyt korzystny obrót sprawy, skoro nie miał w ręku karty przetargowej. I to żadnej.  
— Nie możesz mi zaoferować niczego, co przedstawia dla mnie jakąś wartość, tym samym rzecz jest pozbawiona sensu. Więc albo rzucisz na mnie Imperiusa, albo stąd wyjdziesz. — Czemuż nie mówić otwarcie? Wątpię, czy nawet bez obciążania mu sumienia wspomnieniem Albusa byłby w stanie użyć Niewybaczalnego. Wprawdzie nienawidził mnie z całego serca, ale musiał pamiętać, że odegrałem kluczową rolę w uratowaniu tych przyjaciół, jacy mu jeszcze zostali. Przyznaję, że było ich już niewielu, niemniej Granger i Weasley przeżyli, podobnie jak ta flirciara, jego młodsza siostra. Zerknąłem na palec serdeczny Pottera. Nie, jeszcze nie wzięli ślubu.  
— Mogę zaoferować siebie.  
Z pewnością się przesłyszałem. Przywołałem z powrotem swoją filiżankę i bardzo pewną dłonią nalałem sobie drugą porcję herbaty.  
— Przepraszam bardzo?  
— Możesz patrzeć. Na mnie. Pozwolę ci patrzeć na moje ciało. Jeśli opowiesz mi o mojej matce. — Zabijanie zmienia duszę. Nagle znajdujesz się w samym środku przetargu, którego nigdy nie uznałbyś za możliwy, a jego przedmiotem może stać się wszystko. Ale Potter sprzedający samego siebie? — Żadnego dotykania — uściślił.  
— A skąd pewność, że jestem zainteresowany patrzeniem na ciebie, nie wspominając już o dotykaniu? — Byłem z siebie dumny. Powiedziałem to ze swoją zwykłą, tradycyjną zgryźliwością. Doskonale.  
— Jesteś zmęczony. — Spojrzał na mnie pierwszy raz od chwili złożenia tej szalonej propozycji. — Wiem, co to za rodzaj zmęczenia. Jesteś tak kurewsko wykończony, że przestajesz się przejmować. Tym, co się stanie. — Rzeczywiście, cienie pod jego oczami mogły śmiało iść w zawody z moimi. Spojrzałem na niego naprawdę, przypuszczalnie pierwszy raz od miesięcy, może nawet od lat. Jego towarzystwo irytowało mnie w przeszłości do tego stopnia, że przestałem na niego patrzeć. Skóra na jego ciele miała barwę zdechłych dżdżownic i ciasno opinała kości; wytrwałe tuczenie u Molly poszło na marne. O tak, wiedział, co to znaczy być zżeranym od środka przez zmęczenie. Wewnętrzne, nienasycone zmęczenie. — Musisz czuć się sto razy gorzej niż ja. Całymi latami utrzymywałeś barierę obronną. Mimo wszystko i tak wiem, jak to jest. Też jestem wyczerpany. Ciągle się boję, że wymknie mi się coś przy Scrimgeourze. Tobie też się wymknęło. Coś, z czym nie zdradziłeś się nigdy wcześniej — stwierdził rzeczowo. Nie zareagowałem ani słowem. — _Widziałem_ , Snape — podjął uniesionym głosem. — To, jak na mnie patrzyłeś.  
Ostatniemu zdaniu towarzyszył gorący rumieniec i pospieszny powrót wzrokiem do wnętrza filiżanki. Nie był to jednak rumieniec młodego mężczyzny, który właśnie odkrył, że jego tłustowłosy profesor od eliksirów pała do niego pożądaniem. No, może częściowo był. Głównie zrodził się jednak z wiedzy, z winy kogoś, kto doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, jakim uczuciem jest podobny głód. Odstawiłem filiżankę. Tego spodziewałem się najmniej. Widocznie miniona wojna zepsuła nas pod wieloma względami. Interesujące.  
— A skąd wiedza na temat takich spojrzeń, panie Potter? — wymruczałem. — Czy powinienem wysłać pannie Weasley sowę z zapytaniem o…  
— Zamknij się — zażądał i rozpoczął swoje niezmordowane stroszenie włosów. — Z nami i tak koniec, więc jej w to nie wciągaj. A co do takich spojrzeń: nie twój pieprzony interes. Po prostu wiem, co znaczą.  
— Z pierwszej ręki? — Muszę przyznać, że byłem bardziej niż ciekawy. O mało nie pękłem. — Jakiś mało dyskretny flirt?  
— Która część z „nie twój pieprzony interes” do ciebie nie dotarła? Nie było niczego niedyskretnego albo brudnego. Ja tylko zastanawiałem się nad pewnymi, eee, rzeczami. I zanim się nakręcisz i zaczniesz nazywać mnie zboczeńcem, pedałem albo ciotą, albo co tam jeszcze masz w swojej składnicy wyzwisk, z której czerpiesz pełnymi garściami, gdy tylko znajdę się w pobliżu, nie, nie wiem, kim jestem. Myślałem, że normalnym hetero, ale… Nie jestem pewien jeszcze wielu spraw, ale za to jestem pewien, że spodobało ci się to, na co patrzyłeś. — Wypowiedź podkreślił ostry brzęk łyżeczki o spodek. — Chcę usłyszeć opowieść o mojej matce, a ty jesteś jedynym żyjącym kolegą z jej roku. Oprócz Remusa. A i to… — urwał.  
— …a i to prawdopodobnie nie na długo. Dopóki nie odnajdzie mnie jakiś żądny mordu śmierciożerca albo rozwścieczony członek Zakonu Feniksa, wątpiący w moją niewinność? To mniej więcej miałeś na myśli? — Jego milczenie mówiło za siebie. — Gardzę tobą.   
Odpowiedział pozbawionym radości śmiechem i energicznym wywróceniem oczu.  
— Musiałbym być totalnym idiotą, żeby tego nie zauważyć. I nawzajem, dobra? Żeby wszystko było jasne. Do rzeczy. Jestem w kropce, Snape, inaczej bym się tu nie znalazł. Tępy dupek — wymamrotał pod nosem. — Chciałem cię zmusić, ale… nie mogę. Myślałem, że będę mógł, ale nie mogę. Ale teraz mamy coś, o co możemy się potargować. Możliwe, że gardzisz tym — tu machnął ręką od swojej szyi po czubek głowy — ale nie tym — dokończył i wskazał w dół, prostując ramiona.  
Racja. Jeszcze tydzień temu bym tego nie powiedział, ale tydzień temu nie patrzyłem na Pottera ściskającego się za krocze dłonią, która wreszcie straciła kruchość właściwą chłopcu i nabrała siły charakterystycznej dla mężczyzny. Poderwałem się od stołu i wróciłem na kanapę. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, negocjacje były zakończone.  
Potter, który przypuszczalnie nie potrafił nawet przeliterować słowa „negocjacje”, dopiero po kilku minutach zrozumiał, że zwycięstwo w tej rundzie należało do niego. Dobiegło mnie powolne szuranie krzesła na popękanym linoleum. Powłócząc jak zawsze nogami, wszedł za mną do pokoju, a ja z całych sił starałem się nie rzucić klątwy na jego stopy, kiedy zatrzymał się przede mną — na wszelki wypadek w bezpiecznej odległości, gdyby nagle przyszło mi do głowy dać upust żądzom i rzucić się na niego z łapami.  
— Żadnego dotykania — przypomniał mi. — I tylko koszulka.  
Uniosłem z drwiną brew. Znałem zasady. Ponownie podsycił ogień ruchem różdżki. Mógłbym założyć się o krew z dziesięciu jednorożców, że jego rumieńca nie należało składać na karb gorąca panującego w pomieszczeniu. Zdjął okulary, bez wątpienia po to, żeby nie widzieć mojej twarzy. Zastanawiałem się, czego się spodziewał. Niekontrolowanego wycieku śliny i dyszenia? Prychnięcia? W pośpiechu pozbył się koszulki i trzymał ją w ciasno zwiniętej pięści, drugą dłonią gorączkowo ściskając różdżkę. Zamknął oczy.  
— Jesteś takim chorym dupkiem, Snape — mruknął. — Boże, jak ja cię nienawidzę. Rajcujesz się moim widokiem. Perwers. Nie wierzę, że byłeś moim nauczycielem. Pewnie nieźle sobie waliłeś po każdej lekcji…   
To było nużące. Nie oczekiwałem niczego innego, niemniej poczułem irytację.  
— Och, przymknij się, Potter, w innym przypadku nawet widok ciebie obciągającego mi na kolanach nie skłoni mnie do kontynuowania tego idiotyzmu.  
I rzeczywiście, tak jak zamierzałem, to go zamknęło, jedynie bolesne wygięcie ust świadczyło o jego wstręcie i upokorzeniu. Przerażająca perspektywa zaspokajania mnie oralnie musiała odjąć mu mowę. Niewykluczone, że na następne pięć lat.  
Fizycznie był oszałamiający, choć nadto szczupły. Nie bez skazy, co to, to nie. Na jego brzuchu krzyżowały się blizny po klątwach. Jedna, wyjątkowo paskudna, przecinała lewy bark. Ale dzięki nim był tylko piękniejszy. Ostre zwężenie talii tam, gdzie przechodziła w biodra, podkreślało jego młodość, tak samo jak zaróżowione sutki. Poznaczona bliznami skóra, trwałe świadectwo poświęcenia i spełnionego obowiązku. W tym momencie prawie go lubiłem. Pierwszy raz w ciągu ośmiu lat.  
Ale choćby ta chwila była najidealniejsza ze wszystkich…  
— Odwróć się. Proszę.   
Mój głos mnie nie zdradził. Słowa wypowiedziałem nonszalancko, jakbym prosił o dolewkę herbaty. Neutralny ton sprawił, że chorobliwy niepokój Pottera zelżał odrobinę. Ledwo dostrzegalnie opuścił ramiona i rozluźnił napięte mięśnie karku. Na plecach nosił już mniej blizn. Najwyżej pół tuzina, a i po tym najpóźniej za pięć lat pozostanie tylko wspomnienie. Nie czułem się zaskoczony. Od niepamiętnych czasów obrzucałem Pottera obelgami — przeważnie w pełni uzasadnionymi — ale nigdy nie nazwałem go tchórzem. Odwagę żołnierza poznasz po ilości blizn na jego grzbiecie. Nigdy nie stawiałem męstwa Pottera pod znakiem zapytania. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że połowa jego brawury brała się z tego, że był zbyt tępy, by zrozumieć, jak nikłe są szanse powodzenia, ale nie bądźmy małostkowi, prawda?  
Odwrócony do mnie plecami nie wyglądał jak Potter. Nie, przypominał całkiem miłego oku, ciemnowłosego chłopca do wynajęcia, którego miałem szczęście wyhaczyć swego czasu w lepszej części Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Ramiona wystarczająco szerokie, by przepędzić wspomnienie niedoskonałości ze szkolnej ławy, ale na tyle wąskie, by z miejsca poświadczyć o jego młodości. Ledwo, ale to ledwo zaznaczona wypukłość tyłka pod materiałem spodni.  
— Unieś ramiona.  
Znów mój łagodnie swobodny ton, niczym zwykłe „proszę”. Zawahał się chwilę, ale posłuchał. Wchłonąłem każdą krzywiznę jego ciała, każde naprężenie ścięgien, gdy skierował ręce ku sufitowi.  
Unosić się za tymi cudownymi plecami, z jedną dłonią wczepioną mocno w jego biodro, a drugą przytrzymującą nad głową jego złączone nadgarstki, badać językiem koniec tej koszmarnej blizny, przepoławiającej mu ramię, powoli i kusząco krążyć swoimi biodrami…   
Naznaczony Adonis…  
Tę właśnie chwilę wybrał na szczególnie zniecierpliwione westchnienie, którym momentalnie zepsuł nastrój, ponieważ rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości co do tożsamości postaci, która wydała owo charakterystyczne „hmmm”. Idealny dowód na to, ile czasu byliśmy zmuszeni spędzić razem, skoro potrafiłem rozpoznać go po tym urwanym dźwięku frustracji.   
Na co postanowiłem się położyć, odwrócić od niego, ciasno owinąć się mysioszarym rozpinanym swetrem mojej matki i nasunąć koce po same uszy.  
Musiał usłyszeć jęk sprężyn i szelest szorstkiego przykrycia, kiedy się nim otulałem. Pewnie pomyślał, że zacząłem się rozbierać z zamiarem rzucenia się na niego. Oddałbym roczne dochody (gdybym jeszcze coś zarabiał) za widok jego miny w tej sekundzie. Co na niej było? Niezdecydowanie, rozpacz, możliwe, że nawet strach? Muszę przyznać, że wytrzymał o wiele dłużej, niż zakładałem.   
Już prawie zasypiałem, kiedy rozległ się jego wrzask.  
— Co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz? Co z moją historią?   
Nie pofatygowałem się, by otworzyć oczy.  
— Nie trzeba kupować krowy, żeby napić się mleka — zadrwiłem, sięgając po szczególnie wulgarny mugolski zwrot. — Może jutro, o ile będzie jeszcze jakieś jutro, sprecyzujesz najpierw swoje warunki. Jak zwykle twoje pochopne postępowanie okazało się twoją zgubą. Sugeruję, żebyś jutro już na wstępie zażądał swojej opowieści, a dopiero po jej usłyszeniu zaczął się rozbierać. Całkiem możliwe, że powstrzyma mnie to nawet przed zaśnięciem. W przeciwieństwie do chwili obecnej.   
Zamilkłem i czekałem. Ponieważ naprawdę byłem przekonany, że ciśnie we mnie klątwą. Albo nawet mnie zabije. A wtedy wszystkie ostrzeżenia, jakie dawałem Albusowi — „Dlaczego zdajemy się na niego? Ten chłopak jest nieprzewidywalny. Potrafi wpaść we wściekłość w ułamku sekundy. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie okiełznać tej dzikiej impulsywności, którą ty nazywasz odwagą. To przesycona wrogim nastawieniem beczka prochu. Zobaczysz, Albusie, któregoś dnia…” — okażą się mieć podstawy. Przez całe sześć lat Albus był głuchy na moje błagania. Może dzisiaj udowodnię mu, jak bardzo się mylił. Potter już mnie nie potrzebował. Czy w końcu ogarnie go złość tak wielka, że pozbawi mnie życia, tak jak tego pragnął od wieków? Dziwne tylko, że niezbyt się tym przejmowałem.   
Nie rzucił we mnie klątwą. To, co zrobił zamiast tego, było jedynie werbalnym atakiem szału.  
— Pierdolony kutas. Chuj nad chujami. I czemu ja się dziwię? Drań pierwszej klasy. Pieprzony śmierdziel. Powinienem wiedzieć, że zagrasz nieczysto, bo to cały ty, cholerna, przeklęta szuja. Taa, jutro też będzie dzień. Raz dałem się nabrać, niech ci będzie, ale drugi…? Nawet, kurwa, mowy nie ma, ty totalny, ohydny dupku.  
I tym podobne, i tak dalej. Blisko dziesięć minut idiotycznych inwektyw. A potem szum na nowo wznieconych płomieni, zaklęcie ogrzewające, kolejny gniewny mamrot i w końcu… chrapanie. Odwróciłem się. Potter zwinął się w kłębek pod swoim kocem i zasnął.  
Obudził mnie dopiero głośny trzask aportacji, gdy opuszczał mój dom.

***

Byłem szczerze zdziwiony, że w ogóle wrócił, ale z drugiej strony wiadomo, że gryfoński upór to nie puste pojęcie. Black i Potter senior prześladowali mnie słownie i fizycznie z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, czemuż więc ich syn — rodzony lub chrzestny — miałby być gorszy? Rzeczywiście musiało dręczyć mnie zmęczenie. Jeszcze rok temu nie popełniłbym podobnego błędu.  
Ocknąłem się, czując zapach smażonego boczku. Nie, to nie żadne omamy. Potter był w mojej kuchni i przyrządzał — zerknąłem na zegarek — późne śniadanie. Wspomnienie strasznych niedzielnych śniadań, niechciane i nieproszone, przesunęło się przez moje myśli. Rodzinny posiłek prosto z piekła (dobrze: wszystkie rodzinne posiłki takie były), ale z jakichś specjalnych powodów niedzielne poranki stały pod szczególnie złym znakiem. Dopiero jako dorosły zrozumiałem, że to głównie sobotnie wieczory, spędzane przez ojca w pubie, gdzie pochłaniał whisky w ilości, która śmiało wystarczyłaby na akwen dla całej armady, przyczyniały się do jego „serdeczności” dzień później. Boczek nigdy nie był wystarczająco chrupki. Albo okazywał się zbyt przypieczony. Albo pomidory smakowały za kwaśno. Albo za słodko. Albo zamiast sadzonych powinna być jajecznica. A jeśli zjawiała się jajecznica, to przecież on zawsze jada sadzone, ty durna, pieprzona suko. Albo na dzień dobry, przy czym słowa „dobry” używam tu raczej ironicznie, ciskał talerzem przez kuchnię, rozbijając go na przeciwległej ścianie. I rzeczywiście, wciąż widać na niej odpryski w miejscu, gdzie wiele lat temu naczynia uderzały o tynk.  
— Wstałeś — powiedział. — Jeszcze minutka.  
— Co ty robisz?  
Odwrócił się lekko z kawałkiem boczku nabitym na widelec, zamachał nim zamiast użyć słów, po czym przewrócił oczami i znów zajął się patelnią.  
Skąd wziął się boczek? Obedrę Pottera ze skóry za pozwalanie sobie na zbyt wiele. Ale najpierw zdecydowanie muszę się wysikać.  
Skończywszy poranne ablucje, przekroczyłem próg kuchni i zauważyłem, że nakrył stół, nie zapominając okryć imbryka z herbatą kapturkiem. Jak on śmiał tu przyjść i przeszkodzić mi w… Czy to w ogóle grało jakąś rolę? I tak nie dałbym rady go powstrzymać, nawet gdybym chciał.  
— Trzymaj. Lubisz jajecznicę? Miały być sadzone, ale niechcący rozlało mi się żółtko i… — Wzruszył ramionami.  
— Dziękuję. Herbaty?   
Przytaknął skinieniem głowy, bo usta zdążył już wypchać jedzeniem. Rzucił się na swoją porcję z dzikim zapałem. Pamiętam ten głód. Wbrew krążącym o mnie legendom byłem zupełnie normalnym nastolatkiem, wyposażonym w zasób zwykłych nastoletnich żądz i apetytów.  
Zdołałem przełknąć nie więcej niż kilka łyżek jajecznicy i jeden plasterek boczku. Pomidorów nie tknąłem. Podsunąłem mu swój talerz. Potrzebował zaledwie kilku sekund, żeby wciągnąć również pozostałości mojego śniadania, a na koniec wrzucił do tostera jeszcze jedną grzankę. Ach, mieć znów dziewiętnaście lat i cieszyć się jedzeniem w ten sposób!  
— Boczek i pomidory? — zapytałem.  
— Kupiłem. Cholery można dostać, zanim człowiek znajdzie u ciebie jakieś żarcie. Same jajka, chleb, parę puszek herbaty. Tym się żywisz?  
Wzruszyłem ramionami. To nie jego interes.  
— Apetyt ostatnio jakoś mi nie dopisuje. Wiesz, rozpieściły mnie lata, kiedy byłem śmierciożercą. Jeśli raz skosztowało się wybornych kończyn mugolskich dzieci, wszystko inne blednie w porównaniu. Szczególnie wyśmienite były paluszki u nóg.  
— Ale z ciebie chory skurwiel, Snape. — Przynajmniej wydawało mi się, że to powiedział, ponieważ jednocześnie przeżuwał wzgardzonego przeze mnie pomidora.  
— Za to ty nie możesz poskarżyć się na brak apetytu — zauważyłem.  
Odpowiedział mi grymasem.  
— Zawsze umieram z głodu, kiedy kończę codzienne prywatne przedstawienie dla Scrimgeoura. A że nie chciałem wracać do… Poszedłem do sklepu i kupiłem parę rzeczy, a potem przygotowałem śniadanie. — Poprzestał na tym i dolał nam obu herbaty.  
— Przeprowadzają na tobie testy. — To nie było pytanie. I wcale go za takie nie uznał.  
— Ministerstwo jest przekonane, że zapowiadam się na nowego Czarnego Pana. Scrimgeour każe mi podpalić jedno z pomieszczeń albo wymyśla jakąś inną bzdurę w tym stylu, a potem mierzy moją magię.   
Hmm, a mnie się wydawało, że Scrimgeour ma jednak coś na kształt mózgu.  
— Możesz rozkazać płomieniom pochłonąć całe ministerstwo jednym mrugnięciem oka. — Znów nie pytanie, a stwierdzenie faktu.  
— Mogę — potwierdził bez cienia triumfu. — No i co z tego? Mam całą tę moc, ale nie pomoże mi ona odzyskać tych, których straciliśmy. Prawdę mówiąc, nie cierpię jej. Sprawia tylko, że jestem jeszcze większym wybrykiem natury. Nie żebym uważał to za możliwe. Voldemort jednak śmieje się ostatni. — Potrząsnął lekko głową, dolewając sobie kolejną porcję herbaty.  
Bębnienie. O szybę okna zastukała sowa. Uniosłem brew, jako że sam nie byłem raczej odbiorcą tej poczty.  
— Rany boskie! — wybuchnął. Odsunął krzesło z taką siłą, że upadło. Otworzył okno, wyszarpnął list z sowich szponów i zatrzasnął je z powrotem, nie nagradzając ptaka smakołykiem. Błyskawiczne Incendio obróciło notkę w popiół. Podniósł krzesło i miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zarumienić. — Cholerna Hermiona.   
Zdecydowałem się znów dolać mu herbaty.  
— Wie, że tu jesteś? — To mnie nieco zaskoczyło.  
— Tak. Przepraszam. Ona po prostu nigdy nie daje za wygraną, wiesz? — Zachmurzył się. — Słuchaj, poradzę sobie z nią. Jestem tu, bo chcę mojej opowieści, Snape. Nie próbuj już ze mną pogrywać. Umowa to umowa.  
— W takim razie: twoje warunki?  
— Najpierw opowiesz mi swoją historię. Jeżeli wyczuję, że robisz mnie w balona, przysięgam na grób Dumbledore’a, że skręcę ci twój pieprzony kark. Gołymi rękami. Później, no wiesz, to z koszulką. Ale nie dzisiaj, bo jesteś mi, do cholery, coś winien.  
— Mimo faktu, że w pewnych okolicznościach uważam przekleństwa za jak najbardziej usprawiedliwione, ich zupełnie bezmyślne nadużycie, jakie prezentujesz, odziera je z potencjału i podkreśla jedynie, że jesteś wulgarnym młodym człowiekiem o gębie niewyparzonej bardziej niż u robotnika w porcie.  
— Pierdol się — odparł, szczerząc zęby.   
To było dokładnie to, czego mogłem się spodziewać: małej, maleńkiej szczypty dorosłości, którą dostrzegłem wcześniej przy naszych negocjacjach. Nic więcej. Fakt, że nie nalegał na takie warunki już za pierwszym razem, mógł tylko jeszcze raz poświadczyć o jego wciąż istniejącej naiwności. Zadziwiające. Można było pomyśleć, że cała ta niezachwiana młodzieńcza ufność umarła już dawno, w dniu, w którym zabiłem Albusa.   
Skinąłem głową na znak zgody.  
— Spójrz na mnie. — Uniósł wzrok. Źrenice wypełniały mu oczy, poczerniałe wyzwaniem, tą niezmienną zaczepnością, zadziornym, odwiecznym „pieprz się”, które charakteryzowało naszą znajomość od samego początku. — To są moje wspomnienia i będziesz je szanował. Nie będziesz ich kwestionował, nazywał mnie kłamcą ani szalał z klątwami, jeśli usłyszysz coś, co ci się nie spodoba. A zapewniam cię, że takich rzeczy będzie pod dostatkiem. Zrozumiałeś mnie? — Przytaknął. — Jak długo to ma trwać? — zapytałem opryskliwie.  
— Jak długo uznam za potrzebne.  
Równocześnie odsunęliśmy krzesła od stołu. 

 

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**


	2. Chapter 2

### Rozdział drugi

Położyłem się na plecach na kanapie. Potter klapnął na fotel mojego ojca tak niezgrabnie, jakby przeszkadzały mu własne kończyny. Wciąż nie mogłem się nadziwić jego niezręczności, ponieważ na miotle poruszał się niczym ucieleśnienie gracji.  
— Byłbyś tak uprzejmy? — Wskazałem palenisko. Machnął różdżką i powiew gorącego powietrza wypełnił pokój, a płomienie buchnęły aż na zewnętrzną obudowę kominka. — Może nieco mniej entuzjastycznie. Chcesz usmażyć nas żywcem?  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. — Ciągle uczę się nad tym panować.  
Zamknąłem oczy.  
— Możliwe, że twoja matka została wybrana do Gryffindoru, naprawdę jednak nie należała do żadnego z domów i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że Tiara Przydziału męczyła się z jej zakwalifikowaniem przez bardzo, ale to bardzo długi czas. Lily Evans posiadała inteligencję Krukonki, odwagę Gryfonki, lojalność Puchonki i niezłomność Ślizgonki. Pierwszy raz ujrzałem ją na peronie…  
— Czy… była ładna? — spytał Potter głosem ciężkim od smutku. — Na tych paru zdjęciach, które mam, jest starsza.  
— Nie przerywaj. Tak, była wyjątkowo ładną dziewczynką, ale, co z zaskoczeniem odkryłem później, absolutnie nieskażoną próżnością. Nie była też tym typem dziecka, którego wczesna uroda nie dotrzymuje danej obietnicy i które wyrasta na kogoś o całkiem zwyczajnym wyglądzie. Była przepięknym dzieckiem i zmieniła się w przepiękną kobietę. Kolor jej włosów miał w sobie miękkość, jakiej brakuje krzykliwej rudości twojego pana Weasleya, a jej oczy na zawsze zachowały tę niezwykłą zieleń, jedyną cechę, którą po niej odziedziczyłeś, jak widzę. Mało kto o tym wspominał, ale miała cudowny uśmiech. W miarę upływu lat zmienił się ze szczęśliwego, radośnie usposobionego i łatwego do zadowolenia uśmiechu dziecka w szczodry, chętny uśmiech pewnej siebie, młodej kobiety. Był też jeszcze inny uśmiech. Nie, nie kierowała go nigdy do mnie, ale od czasu do czasu przechylała głowę, zerkała w bok kątem oka i wyginała w górę same koniuszki warg. Całość wyglądała, trzeba powiedzieć, dosyć kokieteryjnie. W gruncie rzeczy niewinny uśmiech, ale ze szczyptą aluzji seksualnej. Jeden z rodzaju tych, które są w stanie zawładnąć sercem nawet takiego kompletnego łotra jak twój ojciec.  
Wtrącił się prychnięciem oburzenia.  
— Ani dźwięku więcej. Nie była idealna. Jej temperament budził respekt. Pod tym względem przypominała Minerwę: obie miały tendencję do wybuchów gniewu naszpikowanych ciętym, inteligentnym sarkazmem. Minerwa potrafiła ograniczyć je wobec uczniów do minimum. Twoja matka nie wykazywała podobnego opanowania. Nawet wtedy, gdy została już prefektem naczelnym, wymierzanym przez nią karom często towarzyszyły ostre docinki, które mogłyby rywalizować nawet z moimi. Ale o tym później. Wtedy, na peronie, widziałem tylko, jak żegnała się ze swoją, i twoją, rodziną. Twoi dziadkowie wciąż ją do siebie tulili, ignorując parę buchającą niecierpliwie z gotowej do odjazdu lokomotywy. Twoja ciotka stała z boku z zaciśniętymi złowrogo ustami. Bijąca od niej zazdrość była tak oczywista, że nawet ja, zupełnie obcy, mogłem ją dostrzec, a wręcz usłyszeć. „Czemu ja nie mam takich rudych włosów? Czemu ja nie mam tych zielonych oczu? Czemu oni kochają ją tak mocno?”. Oczywiście wiedziałem wszystko na temat złowrogo nastawionych dzieci, ponieważ sam byłem jednym z nich. Dobrze znałem taki układ ust. Co rano w lustrze patrzyłem na jego brata-bliźniaka. Grymas ten mówił, że słowo „niesprawiedliwość” prawie zupełnie traciło sens, ponieważ _wszystko_ było niesprawiedliwe. Niesprawiedliwość oznaczała normalny stan rzeczy. Muszę przyznać, że byłem bardzo zazdrosny o nieskrępowane demonstrowanie uczuć, zarówno tych okazywanych przez twoją matkę, jak i jej dawanych. Moja własna matka stała obok mnie, w tym właśnie swetrze, który mam teraz na sobie i który w żaden sposób nie mógł ochronić jej przed szalejącym na peronie wiatrem, zawsze jednak odkładała założenie grubego płaszcza tak długo, jak tylko się dało, żeby mógł służyć jej przez kilka następnych zim. Nie mieliśmy sobie nic do powiedzenia. Nie potrafiłem ubrać w słowa krążącej w moich żyłach radości, że uda mi się wyrwać stąd na dziewięć miesięcy — nie planowałem wizyty na święta — ani też zwerbalizować smutku, że zostawiam ją tutaj samą. Tak więc milczeliśmy. Od czasu do czasu strzepywała mi z ramienia nieistniejący pyłek. Kiedy wezwał nas finalny, ostry gwizd lokomotywy, matka ostatni raz przesunęła ręką po moim barku i szepnęła mi do ucha: „Ucz się pilnie, Severusie”. A potem odeszła. Wsiadając, odwróciłem się i ujrzałem, jak twoja matka serdecznie ściska swoją siostrę, która, najwyraźniej uradowana perspektywą jej wyjazdu, uśmiechnęła się wreszcie. W pociągu usiedliśmy w jednym przedziale. Jak się okazało, pierwszy i ostatni raz. Twoja matka była całkiem spostrzegawcza. Bawiła się zbłąkanym kosmykiem włosów, udając, że nie widzi cienkich kanapek, które zapakowała mi matka na całą długą podróż. Lily miała gest. Kupiła kilka tart dyniowych, a po chwili stwierdziła, że nie da rady zjeść ich sama i poprosiła, bym jej pomógł. Ze wstydem wyznaję, że to zrobiłem. W tamtym czasie chodziłem wiecznie głodny. Powitalna wieczerza w Hogwarcie była pierwszym posiłkiem w moim życiu, po którym poczułem się rzeczywiście najedzony do syta.  
Z jakiegoś powodu Potter wydał z siebie urwane westchnienie. Popatrzyłem na niego z pytająco uniesioną brwią, ale nie odpowiedział. Przygryzł tylko mocno dolną wargę i ruchem ręki zachęcił mnie do kontynuowania.  
— Podczas drogi od czasu do czasu odzywaliśmy się do siebie. Zachowywałem się przy tym jak najprawdziwszy potwór.  
— Co za niespodzianka — mruknął pod nosem.  
— Jeszcze jedno słowo, panie Potter, i będzie po sprawie. Rozumiesz? — ostrzegłem. Rzucił mi swoje zwyczajowe, krnąbrne spojrzenie, ale kiwnął głową. — Byłem grubiański, szorstki i opryskliwy. Dlaczego nie pociągnęła mnie do góry za kołnierz i nie wyrzuciła przez okno, do dziś jest dla mnie zagadką. Dopiero później dowiedziałem się, że wcale nie odebrała mnie w ten sposób — po prostu myślała, że tęsknię za domem. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że to prawda. Nie twierdzę, że była łatwowierna ani naiwna, po prostu miała wystarczająco dużo zdrowego rozsądku, by nie wydawać o mnie ostatecznej opinii na podstawie jednej wspólnej podróży pociągiem. Przepełniała mnie radość, że wyjechałem z domu, byłem też straszliwie nieśmiały, co dodane do siebie manifestowało się jako niegrzeczność. Oczywiście, że nieokrzesane i grubiańskie zachowanie leżało w mojej naturze, ale w tamtej chwili Lily była skłonna interpretować wszystko na moją korzyść. Doświadczenie, jakie zdobyłem do tamtego czasu, nauczyło mnie wielokrotnie, że jest się albo drapieżnikiem, albo ofiarą. Nie istniało nic pomiędzy. Lata, które spędziłem w Hogwarcie, zarówno jako uczeń, jak i nauczyciel, nie zweryfikowały tego przekonania, żyłem więc zgodnie z tą zasadą. Miała tylko dwa wyjątki: Albusa Dumbledore’a oraz twoją matkę. Byli jedynymi ludźmi na całym świecie, którym zawsze ufałem. Fakt, że to akurat oni mnie zdradzili, zakrawa na fatalną ironię.  
Urwałem, niezdolny do kolejnego słowa. Totalnie wyczerpany. Jeśli chciał coś jeszcze ze mnie wydusić, musiałby to zrobić dosłownie.  
Przekręciłem się na bok, gotów do snu.  
— Była naprawdę ładna? — zapytał znów.  
Skinąłem głową. Lily Evans była ślicznym dzieckiem. Nie że zdawałem sobie wówczas z tego sprawę. W dziwaczny, zwykły dzieciom sposób dostrzegałem wygląd tylko tych rówieśników, którzy _nie byli_ piękni, czyli dokładnie takich jak ja. Ojciec, mówiąc o mnie, lubił powtarzać: „twarz, którą kochać może wyłącznie matka”. Niedługo potem nauczyłem się doceniać urodę Lily Evans — jako dziecka, a później młodej kobiety.  
Pogrążony w myślach, zorientowałem się z nagłym zdumieniem, że Potter zasnął. Jego głęboki, równomierny oddech rywalizował z sykiem płomieni w kominku. Otworzyłem oczy. Miał otwarte usta, a jego policzki lśniły od cichych łez. Podsyciłem ogień zaklęciem i na nowo zamknąłem powieki.  
Kiedy się obudziłem, już go nie było.

***

Nie, to na pewno nie mógł być zapach… wieprzowych kotletów? Potter znów znalazł się na swoim stanowisku przy kuchence i rzeczywiście smażył kotlety wieprzowe. Gwiżdżąc przy tym kolędy. A dokładniej mówiąc, _Deck the Halls_ 1.  
Udałem się do łazienki, załatwiłem co trzeba, obwąchałem się pod pachami, potraktowałem się dość oględnym zaklęciem czyszczącym, a po wszystkim wróciłem do kuchni i zasiadłem przy stole. I chociaż kolęd nie cierpię z zasady, to do kotletów wieprzowych mam pewną słabość.  
— Kotlety mogą być?  
Jak gdybym miał jakiś wybór. Albo mógł odrzucić jego propozycję.  
— Tak.  
Jedliśmy w ciszy. Naprawdę trudno o coś lepszego niż kotlet wieprzowy z młodymi ziemniakami i zielonym groszkiem. Mimo to nie byłem w stanie zjeść więcej niż kilka kęsów. Resztę oddałem Potterowi, by się z nią rozprawił. Co też z rozkoszą uczynił.  
— Widziałeś się dziś ze Scrimgeourem?  
— Nie, w weekendy daje mi wolne. Nie muszę iść do niego ani dziś, ani jutro.  
To wyjaśniało radosne pogwizdywanie. Nagle wydało mi się, że czuję w powietrzu woń spalonego papieru. Pociągnąłem nosem.  
— Najwyraźniej przespałem sowę od panny Granger. Co za niezmordowana osoba.  
— Nie masz pojęcia, jak — mruknął. — Mogę zapytać cię o parę rzeczy?  
Wylewitowałem naczynia do zlewu nieco zbyt energicznie. Jeden talerz pękł. Naprawił go bez komentarza.  
Zastanawiałem się, czy mam go zignorować, czy też nie — w końcu odpowiadanie na pytania nie było częścią naszej „umowy”. A raczej nie tyle „umowy”, co szantażu. Owszem, szantażu niepozbawionego zalet, niemniej wciąż szantażu. Miałem opowiadać mu historie o jego matce i nic poza tym.  
— Proszę. Tylko jedno pytanie.  
Być może smaczne kotlety były warte tej ceny.  
— Jedno — odparłem na tyle jadowicie, by nie pozostawić wątpliwości co do mojego stanowiska.  
— Jak wyglądało twoje pierwsze spotkanie z moim ojcem?  
— Był dość wysoki jak na swój wiek, podczas gdy ja byłem raczej niski. Za tamtych czasów rywalizacja pomiędzy domami nie miała jeszcze tej intensywności co za twoich, ale wrogość między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem stała już na twardym gruncie. Kiedy Minerwa wywołała moje nazwisko, usłyszałem śmiechy i chichoty dobiegające od strony Gryfonów. Tiara Przydziału umieściła mnie wśród Ślizgonów w ułamku sekundy. Przy wyjściu z sali ktoś podstawił mi nogę. Kiedy padałem, przed oczami mignęła mi czerwień i złoto krawata. Grzmotnąłem o twardy kamień posadzki i ukruszyłem sobie ząb. Nie chciałem iść do pani Pomfrey, więc każdego ranka, kiedy myłem zęby — tu wyszczerzyłem je do Pottera — przypominałem sobie, jakim brutalem był twój ojciec. A skąd wiedziałem, że był to właśnie on? Słyszałem, jak Black powiedział z tym swoim przeciągłym, arystokratycznym akcentem, którego mimo wielkich i bolesnych wysiłków nie pozbył się nigdy: „Trafiony, zatopiony, James. Dobry Jezu, co za imię! Z tym swoim nosem powinien raczej nazywać się Smarkerus. Może zrobimy mu tę przyjemność?”. I rzeczywiście mi ją robili. Przez następne siedem lat. Myślę, że dostałeś odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.  
Nie patrząc na mnie, wstał od stołu, rozpalił ogień w kominku i bez słowa opadł na fotel.  
Gdy zajmowałem miejsce na kanapie, również nie zaszczyciłem go spojrzeniem.  
— Jeśli piśniesz choć słówko w stylu jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie, to zapewniam cię, że był to ostatni raz, kiedy się do ciebie odezwałem.  
Najwidoczniej chodziło mu po głowie pozbawienie mnie mojego przedstawienia w odwecie za przedwczorajszą „lekcję”, ponieważ mruknął ponuro:  
— Dobra, dobra. Mów dalej.  
— Powiedziałem to, żeby wszystko było jasne — podkreśliłem ostrzegawczo. W odpowiedzi podsycił płomienie tak, że gdybym wyciągnął rękę na całą długość, niewątpliwie stanęłaby w ogniu. Nie skomentowałem. — Z pewnością jesteś ciekaw, dlaczego traktowałem twoją pannę Granger z taką pogardą. Czemu nigdy nie zasłużyła na moje uznanie. Jeśli już, to raczej na karę. Nieustannie. Możesz winić za to swoją matkę. Nigdy nie potrafiłem patrzeć na autoreklamę Granger bez przypominania sobie innej urodzonej wśród mugoli dziewczyny o podobnym intelekcie. Dziewczyny, którą również wychowali mugolscy rodzice. Która nie wiedziała, że jest czarownicą, dopóki sowa nie przyniosła jej listu z Hogwartu. Ale która nie czuła żałosnej potrzeby wystawiania na pokaz swojej inteligencji w każdej sekundzie swojego śmiesznego życia. Dziewczyny, która wywołana do odpowiedzi zawsze udzielała jej poprawnie, ale tak, jakby wychodziło jej to przypadkiem, dziwiąc się, och, serio, naprawdę o to chodziło w pytaniu? Dziewczyny, która nie afiszowała się wszem i wobec swoim talentem przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, recytując wykute na pamięć podręczniki. Która nie wyskakiwała z ławki przy każdym zadanym pytaniu z ręką wystrzeloną w górę z taką siłą, że prawie wykręcała ją sobie ze stawu. Był czas, kiedy zwijałem się w środku na dźwięk jej histerycznych okrzyków „Harry, Ron, musimy uczyć się do sumów, zostało nam do nich już tylko trzysta lat!”.  
Parsknął śmiechem. Popatrzyłem na niego ostro.  
— No co? — zaprotestował. — Nie wolno mi się śmiać? Zacytowałeś ją niemal żywcem. Czasami potrafi potwornie działać na nerwy.  
— Nie zaprzeczę. Twoja matka nigdy nie kupczyła swoją inteligencją w celu podbudowania własnego ego, co bez przerwy robiła Granger. Albo robi nadal. Pod tym względem wojna nie zmieniła niczego. Nie sposób było nie uwielbiać za to twojej matki, tak samo, jak nie sposób nie gardzić Granger. Horacy bez wątpienia uraczył cię już historyjkami o geniuszu Lily. Nie mam nic do dodania. Była wyjątkowo utalentowana. Miała ten rodzaj umysłu, który w mgnieniu oka analizował sytuację i przechodził do czynu. Starałem się być z nią w jednej parze, gdy tylko było to możliwe. Współpracowało nam się doskonale. Nigdy nie traktowała mojej szorstkości jako czegoś osobistego, wątpię zresztą, czy zależało jej na mnie na tyle, by się tym przejmować. Poważałem jej inteligencję, o czym dobrze wiedziała. Zresztą sam również byłem uczniem, któremu nie brakowało zdolności. Szanowaliśmy się i docenialiśmy nawzajem. Jeżeli rzuciłeś choć pół spojrzenia na pokój, w którym się znajdujemy, z pewnością zauważyłeś, że moje dzieciństwo musiało upłynąć w wielkiej nędzy. Brakowało nam wszystkiego. Ubrań, jedzenia… — Potter znów westchnął ciężko z nieznanych mi powodów — …oraz innych rzeczy. Brakowało wszystkiego. Z jednym wyjątkiem. — Szerokim gestem wskazałem na wypełnione książkami półki. — Dopiero później zrozumiałem, że tylko dzięki temu moja matka nie oszalała przez wszystkie te lata. Dosłownie uciekała w świat książek o dziewiętnastowiecznej Anglii, Rosji i Francji albo dwudziestowiecznej Ameryce. Biedna kobieta. Jak głęboka musiała być jej rozpacz, skoro znajdowała pocieszenie w czytaniu mugolskich, amerykańskich autorów? Och, wybacz. To, na co patrzysz, to książki. Tradycyjnie oprawione w skórę i zapisane słowami kartki papieru. Zapoznaję cię z tymi niewątpliwie obcymi obiektami…  
— Kutas nad kutasami i zawsze kutas — mruknął samym kącikiem ust.  
— Niezła riposta, Potter. Powiedziałem to tylko dlatego, że aż do szóstego roku ani razu nie udowodniłeś mi, że wiesz, jak wygląda książka, nie wspominając już, że faktycznie jakąś przeczytałeś. Wyobraź sobie ogrom mojego zdziwienia, kiedy przyłapałem cię z moim starym podręcznikiem do eliksirów, stwierdzając, że jednak potrafisz interpretować słowo pisane. Jeden z niewielu razy, kiedy udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć. Dziwne, że mając takich rodziców, nie dorównywałeś Granger, z drugiej strony nie sposób przewidzieć kaprysów genetyki. I choć nie cierpiałem twojego ojca, muszę przyznać, że jego umiejętności były niemałe. Marnował je, oczywiście. Cały swój talent trwonił na wymyślanie żartów, planowanie wygłupów oraz tworzenie nowych, ulepszonych łajnobomb. — Urwałem i czekałem na jakiś wybuch, Potter jednak rzucił mi tylko swoje zwykłe, niechętne i pełne autentycznej nienawiści spojrzenie spode łba. — Można było oszaleć, patrząc, jak przez większość lekcji wymienia liściki z Blackiem. Jeśli w ciągu roku szkolnego spotkałem go w bibliotece więcej niż dwa razy, mogłem to uznać za cud. Odziedziczyłeś po nim alergię na czytanie. Nauka była jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem, znacznie bardziej liczył się quidditch, płatanie figli i, trochę później, twoja matka. Ranking ten pozostawał niezmienny. Niestety, gdy nadchodził czas sumów lub owutemów, zbierał najlepsze oceny. Był wyjątkowo sprytny. Nie tak zdolny jak twoja matka, ale zdecydowanie sprytniejszy. I absolutnie nieznośny pod tym względem. Zawsze skory do żartów na czyjś koszt. Black nie ustępował mu talentem, choć w jego przypadku wyglądał on nieco inaczej: twój ojciec brylował w transmutacji — fakt, że udało ci się wyczarować Patronusa w tak młodym wieku, zawdzięczasz raczej jemu — Black zaś w zaklęciach. Obaj byli beznadziejni z eliksirów, ponieważ brakowało im cierpliwości. Ich skupienie utrzymywało się równie długo co śnieg w trzydziestostopniowym upale. Twoja matka wielokrotnie blokowała twojego ojca, gdy próbował uzyskać jej pomoc przy eliksirach. Ucinała dyskusję z góry: „Odwal się, Potter. Grozi ci zawalenie eliksirów, bo jesteś zbyt zajęty robieniem z siebie durnia wraz z Blackiem”. A potem odwracała się do niego plecami i proponowała korepetycje komuś, kto rzeczywiście potrzebował wsparcia. Zazwyczaj tej osobie, której twój ojciec dokopywał dziesięć sekund wcześniej za bycie przygłupem. Wspominałem już, że byłem całkiem bystrym uczniem. Oprócz tego byłem również niezwykle ciekawy.  
Nie zdradziłem Potterowi, że wzmiankowana ciekawość przejawiała się początkowo w sposób z pewnością nieobcy jego ciotce. Z tą różnicą, że ja nie zadawałem sobie pytań, czemu moją starszą siostrę kochano bardziej niż mnie, ponieważ takiej nie miałem. Nurtowały mnie rzeczy nieco bardziej rozpaczliwej natury. „Dlaczego mój ojciec tyle pije? Czemu matka za niego wyszła? Czemu jesteśmy tacy biedni? Co stanie się z matką, gdy wyjadę do szkoły?”. To były pytania bez odpowiedzi. Stawiałem je sobie na okrągło i jako czternastolatek odczuwałem wobec nich tę samą bezradność co w wieku lat czterech. Ale nic z tego nie dotyczyło Pottera.  
— Jeżeli jesteś dzieckiem, które wciąż zadaje pytania, po jakimś czasie stwierdzasz, że nie możesz przestać. „Co się stanie, jeśli dodam krew jednorożca już teraz? Gdy zamieszam wywar o jeden raz za dużo, jak wpłynie to na jego właściwości?”. Byłem, a raczej jestem, człowiekiem obdarzonym wyjątkową pamięcią i niezwykłą zręcznością. Poza tym, mówiąc krótko i dobitnie, zakuwałem do upadłego.  
W tym miejscu Potter wydał z siebie chrząknięcie, które dziwnym trafem zabrzmiało jak „Hermiona”.  
— Och, nie waż się porównywać mnie z tą nieznośną Wiem-To-Wszystko. Byłem też dobrym obserwatorem. Pielęgnowałem tę umiejętność latami. Okazała się lepszą techniką przeżycia niż wszytko inne.  
Tak, nawet jako pięciolatek szybko zaobserwowałem, że moment, w którym nie potrafił już porządnie wymówić „z” lub, macając za kieliszkiem, nie trafiał w niego za pierwszym razem, oznaczał najwyższy czas, żeby zniknąć w swoim pokoju i zakryć uszy poduszką, zanim…  
— Dzięki tej umiejętności zostałem kimś w rodzaju geniusza obrony przed czarną magią — kontynuowałem. — W końcu połowa sukcesu na tym polu polega na rozpoznaniu słabości przeciwnika. Początkowo twój ojciec był zdezorientowany uprzejmością, jaką okazywała mi Lily: jego zdaniem jedynym słusznym podejściem do mnie była pogarda. Później zaczął mieć mi to za złe. Owszem, twoja matka nader szybko kojarzyła fakty, ale nawet ona nie dostrzegła, że każda swobodna pogawędka, każdy rzucony mi uśmiech był starannie katalogowany i piętnowany przez twojego ojca, który w ograniczonym, właściwym niedojrzałym nastolatkom pojmowaniu uważał, że uśmiechy kierowane do mnie były uśmiechami, których nie skierowała do niego. To, że te uśmiechy znaczyły dla niej tyle co nic, że były zaledwie przejawami jej życzliwej postawy wobec świata, jakoś do niego nie docierało. Wiedział tylko tyle, że nie uśmiechała się _do niego_. Konsekwencje nadchodziły bardzo szybko i przybierały na sile, w miarę jak jego początkowe zadurzenie przeobraziło się w głębokie zauroczenie, a wreszcie w miłość. W tym momencie nienawidził mnie już całym sercem. Nie dręczył mnie już tylko dla sportu. Na dziś koniec.  
To naprawdę był koniec. Nie wydobyłbym z siebie ani słowa więcej nawet wtedy, gdyby zależało od tego moje życie. Wspomnienia bolały mnie do żywego. Szczęśliwe chwile, których zdarzyło mi się doświadczyć w latach szkolnych — tak, było ich parę — wiązały się nierozłącznie z przerażającymi momentami, zgotowanymi mi przez Jamesa Pottera i jego braci w okrucieństwie.  
Drogi boże, ile czasu to jeszcze potrwa? Przez ile kolejnych dni będę zmuszony do rozpamiętywania, jak nieszczęśliwym dzieckiem byłem, sercem i duszą? Moje przekonanie, że nieszczęśliwe dzieci nie biorą się z natury, ale zostają ukształtowane przez okoliczności, w żaden sposób nie łagodziło gniewnego rozgoryczenia, które stało się moim znakiem rozpoznawczym. Byłem nieszczęśliwym dzieckiem i wyrosłem na nieszczęśliwego młodego mężczyznę. Nie dano mi zapomnieć, że mój czas w Hogwarcie wyglądał na stosunkowo beztroski jedynie przez porównanie z kompletną beznadzieją rodzinnego domu, chociaż w Slytherinie zaledwie mnie tolerowano, a wszędzie indziej żywiono do mnie absolutną pogardę.  
Niecierpliwe warknięcie przerwało ciąg moich myśli.  
— Dobra, niech już mam to za sobą.  
Usiadłem.  
Stał, już bez okularów i koszulki. Z rumieńca nie zostało dziś ani śladu. Obrócił się bez żadnego ponaglania z mojej strony. Wydeptałem wzrokiem ścieżkę od jednej łopatki do drugiej. Naniosłem oczami niewidzialne „v” rozciągnięte między barkami a biodrami. Policzyłem wypukłości kręgosłupa. Urządziłem wizualną ucztę na jego ciele, a jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki mi przy tym towarzyszył, był trzask ognia.  
— Odwróć się. Proszę.  
Usłuchał, z koszulką zaciśniętą w pięści i głową przekręconą w bok, ode mnie. Mimo to zauważyłem nieznaczny ruch jego warg i nagle zrozumiałem, że _odliczał_. Odliczał sekundy swojej męczarni. Stłumiłem westchnienie. Czy moje wspomnienia były warte półminutowej tortury? Och, zapewne więcej; ubóstwiał swoich rodziców i nie miało znaczenia, że nigdy ich nie poznał. Dla nich zdobyłby się nawet na sześćdziesiąt sekund piekła ze straszliwym, zboczonym Snape’em w roli głównej. Nie zostało mi już wiele czasu. Musiałem skupić myśli na podziwianiu linii prowadzącej od jego obojczyka po biodro, studiowaniu koloru i średnicy jego sutków. A potem spuściłem wzrok na jego pępek i wtedy…  
Rozpędzona wyobraźnia zatrzymała się w jednej chwili. Sutki Pottera były twarde i ściągnięte. Dziwne przy panującym w pokoju gorącym zaduchu. Moją uwagę przyciągnęła blizna tuż obok jego prawej brodawki piersiowej — i nagle przepadłem. Chłonąłem oczami początek i koniec _każdej_ blizny, sposób, w jaki szpeciły ciało, które powinno być nieskazitelne i niewinne, a nie naznaczone złem. Rana, której zasklepione pozostałości przecinały bark, musiała być wyjątkowo bolesna. Klątwy tego typu stanowiły specjalność Bellatriks. Paskudne odciski jej palców zostały również na skórze Pottera. Pozostałe blizny tworzyły nieskładny wzór na jego torsie — niektóre z nich wyróżniały się nieco żywszą barwą, inne zaś, blade, świadczyły o długości ostatniej wojny oraz ilości bitew, które odbył. Ku mojemu wielkiemu niezadowoleniu dzisiejszy pokaz stracił swój podtekst seksualny i coraz bardziej dryfował w stronę rozpamiętywania odwagi i poświęcenia Pottera.  
Była to jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy soczyste przekleństwo jest jak najbardziej usprawiedliwione. Cholera jasna, kurwa mać.  
— Ubieraj się — rzuciłem, odwracając się do ściany. Deportował się nie wiadomo dokąd.

***

Kiedy pojawił się następnego dnia, na piecyku czekał na niego garnek pełen gęstej zupy. Doszedłem do wniosku, że gotując dla mnie, chciał osłabić moją pozycję. Ustąpiłem przed jego żądaniem i odpowiedziałem na nieplanowane pytanie wyłącznie z miłości do kotletów wieprzowych. Albus zrywałby boki ze śmiechu. Merlin jeden wie, na co potrafiłbym się zgodzić, gdyby Potter zaserwował mi któregoś dnia pieczony rozbef wraz z solidną porcją puddingu Yorkshire.  
— Warzywna z wołowiną. — Wskazałem na kuchenkę. Mój anons zagłuszyło niecierpliwe stukanie sowiego dzioba w szybę okna.  
Tym razem obyło się bez melodramatycznych gestów. Miał nawet w kieszeni sowi przysmak. Sam list jednak podzielił los swoich poprzedników i rozwiał się w powietrzu w postaci popiołu.  
— Panna Granger musi być zdeterminowana. Zdradzisz mi wreszcie, co jest treścią jej nieustannych petycji, skoro twój brak gotowości, by udzielić jej odpowiedzi, wciąż niemiłosiernie zakłóca moją prywatność? — zapytałem, nalewając zupę do misek i podając mu chleb.  
Zacisnął wargi w cienką linię i przez dobre dwie minuty atakował nożem swoją kromkę, rozprowadzając na niej warstwę masła co najmniej centymetrowej grubości. Niewątpliwie zastanawiał się, jak sformułować odpowiedź. Ugryzłem się w język, żeby powstrzymać się od komentarza na temat jego manier przy jedzeniu chleba, nadal prześladowany wspomnieniem nieszczęsnych kotletów.  
— Hermiona należy do zespołu oddelegowanego przez ministerstwo do odbudowy Hogwartu. Chce, żebym im pomógł. Nie… nie mogę tam wrócić. Jeszcze nie teraz.  
Odsunąłem miskę z zupą. Ponieważ sam nie będę mógł wrócić tam nigdy. Nigdy nie będę mógł wrócić _do domu_. Potter odebrał mój odruch jako krytykę.  
— Jestem zmęczony! Oczekują ode mnie tak dużo i bez przerwy czegoś żądają. Bez przerwy! — zaprotestował.  
Byłem kiedyś w jego sytuacji. Ciągle stosowałem się do czyichś wymagań, dwoiłem się i troiłem, dopóki moja dusza nie rozerwała się na strzępy, nieodwracalnie zgubiona w moich własnych oczach. Za miłość i przebaczenie Albusa zapłaciłem bardzo wysoką cenę. Stare przysłowie mówiące, że jak sobie pościelesz, tak się wyśpisz, w moim przypadku sprawdzało się aż za dobrze. Złośliwość losu chciała, bym pozostał tym samym człowiekiem, którego tak znienawidziłem. Pokuta, którą wyznaczył mi Dumbledore, polegała na kontynuacji mojej kariery śmierciożercy. Na powtarzaniu czynów napełniających mnie pogardą do samego siebie na tyle głęboką, by wybrać albo samobójczą pętlę na szyję, albo odżegnanie się od Czarnego Pana i błaganie Albusa o wybaczenie. Co też w końcu zrobiłem. Na kolanach. Więc tak, wiem coś na temat oczekiwań i wiecznych żądań. I że te naprawdę _nigdy_ nie ustaną.  
— Dojedz zupę. Będę na ciebie czekał. — Wstałem od stołu. Dołączył do mnie niewiele później.

***

— Mój pierwszy rok. Tak, był wspaniały. A drugi? Skrajny w swoim okropieństwie. Ojciec, obdarzony przeciętną inteligencją, zawsze czuł się zagrożony błyskotliwością swojego syna. Można by pomyśleć, że będzie dumny z moich osiągnięć, jednak widział w nich tylko broń przeciwko sobie, zwłaszcza od momentu, w którym zrozumiał, że jestem czarodziejem. Że piętno spoczywające na jego żonie przeszło na syna. Nieważne. Tamten pierwszy rok, w trakcie którego chwalono moje zdolności i nie tarmoszono mnie za uszy, kiedy udzielałem poprawnej odpowiedzi, ale przydzielano za nią punkty mojemu domowi, był, w rzeczy samej, cudowny. Znalazłem się w miejscu, gdzie nie patrzono na mnie krzywo, bo jestem dziwnym, zamkniętym w sobie, wysoce inteligentnym dzieckiem, a w dodatku uzdolnionym magicznie. W domu mogłem liczyć jedynie na potajemne poklepywanie po ramieniu i ukradkowe uśmiechy matki, kiedy on akurat nie patrzył… W każdym razie tam, w Hogwarcie, byłem mniej lub bardziej akceptowany. Przynajmniej przez nauczycieli. Zamek stał się moim domem. Wyobrażam sobie, że twoje wakacje wyglądały tak samo beznadziejnie jak moje, tyle muszę przyznać.  
Spojrzałem na niego, by sprawdzić, czy przytaknie. I rzeczywiście — skinął głową. Musiał uznać, że to nasza pierwsza wspólna rzecz. O, jasna cholera, może nawet druga. Wróciłem do przerwanego wątku.  
— Wbrew temu, co utrzymywał Horacy, twoja matka i ja nigdy nie zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Ale urodziła się i wychowała w mugolskiej rodzinie, bez wiedzy o świecie magii, ja zaś miałem mugolskiego ojca i czarodziejską matkę. Spinner’s End nie zawsze przypominało wymarłe miejsce. Kiedyś było brudną dzielnicą robotniczą, pełną po brzegi rozgoryczonych i rozpitych brutali w typie mojego ojca, których całą egzystencję wyznaczała trasa między fabryką, pubem i drzwiami domu. Wiedziałem, jak stawiać mosty nad olbrzymią przepaścią dzielącą świat mugolski i magiczny, a Lily potrafiła ten fakt docenić. Na pierwszym roku podchodziła do mnie po zajęciach z eliksirów, czatowała na mnie w bibliotece, zatrzymywała na korytarzach i pytała tym swoim spokojnym tonem: „Snape, czy czarodzieje wysyłają całą swoją pocztę tylko przez sowy i co to jest wyjec?”, „Wyjaśnij mi, proszę, zasady quidditcha. Wygląda na śmiesznie dziwną grę, ale wszyscy wariują na jej punkcie”, „A co tak w ogóle znaczy czystokrwisty?”, „Czy Potterowie i Blackowie to stare rody?”, „Czy było ciężko żyć z ojcem mugolem i matką czarownicą? Wolno jej korzystać z magii?”, „Czy rodzina ze strony twojej matki jest czystokrwista?”, „Ile lat ma Dumbledore? I czy naprawdę jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszechczasów?”. Oraz, oczywiście: „Kim jest Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać?”. Większość tych informacji zebrałaby w trakcie pierwszego roku w szkole, ale była niecierpliwa. Pytania wylewały się z jej ust potokiem. Nie przeczę, że przyjmowałem je z przyjemnością. _Znałem_ na nie odpowiedzi. Mimo że należałem do innego domu i coraz częściej okazywałem swój burkliwy charakter, miała do mnie zaufanie. Już tydzień po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego dobrze wiedziała, że nie może skierować swoich pytań ani do twojego ojca, ani do Blacka. Pod wieloma względami obaj dysponowali znacznie szerszą wiedzą niż ja, ale z całą pewnością nie potrafiliby zrozumieć, co oznacza życie zakotwiczone w obu światach. Nie wspominając nawet o tym, że jeszcze przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas wykazywali syndrom niegrzecznych chłopczyków ciągnących za warkoczyki sekretnie podziwiane dziewczynki, i oboje doskonale zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że gdyby Lily zaczęła wypytywać któregoś z nich, zostałaby wyśmiana za niewiedzę. Tak więc zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla niej nasz układ był źródłem zadowolenia. Ja podbudowywałem swoje ego dzieleniem się z nią informacjami, ona dowiadywała się podstawowych rzeczy o czarodziejskim świecie.  
— Czyli jednak byliście przyjaciółmi — upierał się Potter.  
Usiadłem.  
— Nie, nie byliśmy. Łączyły nas zaledwie obopólne korzyści, płynące z naszej znajomości. Potrzebowałem kogoś, przed kim mógłbym zabłysnąć wiedzą, a ona z niecierpliwością szukała swojego miejsca jako czarownica. Wiedziała, że jest inteligentna i już przed upływem drugiego tygodnia w Hogwarcie odkryła, że ma wielki talent magiczny.  
— A jak było… na drugim roku?  
— Oczywiście twój ojciec plus spółka odegrali w nim dosyć znaczącą rolę. Podobnie jak w przypadku twoim i pana Malfoya, wzajemna gorąca nienawiść zdawała się być naszym przeznaczeniem. Daleko mi jednak do zrzucania winy tylko na nich. Nie, była jeszcze sprawa z eliksirem wielosokowym. O której opowiem ci jutro.  
Wahał się przez chwilę, a potem zabrał się za odprawianie swojego najnowszego rytuału: podsycenie ognia, zdjęcie koszulki i okularów, obrót, odliczenie do sześćdziesięciu, obrót, znów liczenie, a potem strzepnięcie koszulki, jakby w przygotowaniu do wciągnięcia jej na grzbiet …  
— Possij kciuk. Proszę. — Kolejny raz ten sam ton, niczym prośba o podanie solniczki.  
— O nie, ty chory zboczeńcu — zaoponował, przymierzając się do nałożenia okularów.  
To o wiele za mało. Tyle mi nie wystarczy.  
— Spodoba ci się. Obiecuję. Jeżeli nie, jutro nie będziesz musiał robić nic.  
Zastygł bez ruchu z okularami w jednej ręce i koszulką w drugiej. Nigdy nie opanował sztuki kontrolowania emocji. Wszystkie były wypisane na jego twarzy: ciekawość, obrzydzenie, niezdecydowanie.  
— Daj słowo — zażądał. — Jeśli mi się nie spodoba. Daj słowo.  
Jak gdyby słowo śmierciożercy mogło mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Niemniej skinąłem głową.  
Znów się zawahał, a potem przełożył okulary do dłoni trzymającej koszulkę i spełnił moje życzenie. Jeśli można by oddzielić te usta od Pottera, byłyby naprawdę ładne. Jego pełna dolna warga wywinęła się leciutko, gdy zasysał kciuk.  
— A teraz przesuń wilgotnym palcem po sutku.  
Gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Wątpię, czy widział mnie wyraźnie. Nasza bliska współpraca pod koniec wojny udowodniła mi, że bez swoich szkieł był niemal ślepy. I bardzo dobrze, bo tym razem to ja musiałem zacisnąć spoconą dłoń na własnej erekcji.  
— Spodoba ci się — przypomniałem.  
Przez krótki moment czekał jeszcze, ale zaraz usłuchał, przypuszczalnie po to, by mi udowodnić, jak mocno się mylę. Możliwe, iż miał zamiar pokazać, że wcale nie sprawia mu to przyjemności i przez następne dziesięć minut wyzywać mnie od perwersów.  
Pod dotykiem okrążającego ją palca jego brodawka zaczęła sztywnieć. Potter odrzucił głowę do tyłu, pławiąc się w rozkoszy.  
— Teraz stop. Odsuń kciuk. — Powietrze owiało wyprężony z podniecenia sutek i Potter zasyczał. — Drugi.  
Zachichotałem w duchu, bo tym razem nie dojrzałem ani cienia wahania. Ochoczo wsunął palec do ust, possał go silnie, obrabiając wargami i językiem, dopóki nie został porządnie zwilżony i w końcu wysunął, kierując go natychmiast ku drugiemu sutkowi. Żadnych śladów ociągania. Pieścił sutek płaskimi pociągnięciami kciuka, pocierał tam i z powrotem po twardym i napiętym czubku. Nad jego brwiami zaczęły zbierać się krople potu. Musiał mieć rzeczywiście wrażliwe sutki i w ogóle nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, sądząc po mieszaninie niewinnego zachwytu i zdziwienia na jego twarzy. Oderwał kciuk od swojego ciała. Z jękiem pozwolił, by fala przyjemności odpłynęła.  
Ale jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. Przynajmniej nie moim zdaniem.  
— Teraz je uszczypnij. Najpierw lekko. Obiema dłońmi. — Mój głos był słodki i gładki niczym melasa. Potter zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie tocząc wewnętrzny konflikt lub walcząc z dezorientacją. Zamknął oczy, koszulkę wraz z okularami odrzucił za siebie, mniej więcej na fotel, a potem spełnił moją prośbę. Jego usta zmiękły, kiedy palcami ścisnął brodawki. Biodra zaczęły poruszać się nieznacznie w przód i w tył, a penis desperacko domagał się ulgi. Na razie bezowocnie napierał na materiał jeansów.  
Niech to wszystkie piekła… To było to, to było to… Moje palce zamknęły się ciaśniej wokół erekcji.  
— Mocniej. Szczyp mocniej — nakazałem mu cicho. Merlin jeden wie, ile kosztowało mnie zachowanie tego gładkiego, obojętnego tonu, kiedy pot zbierał mi się na karku i powoli spływał wzdłuż pleców. — Jeszcze trochę mocniej. Niezwykłe wrażenie, prawda? Przyjemność i ból?  
— Tak… tak… — wydusił i jęknął, a potem obrócił się na pięcie.  
Pasek jeansów widoczny pod jego krzyżem, dotąd zwisający luźno na kościach biodrowych, napiął się nagle.  
Położyłem się, odwróciłem do niego plecami i również wsunąłem rękę pod szatę.  
Obaj dojrzewaliśmy w dormitoriach, otoczeni innymi chłopcami. Jedynymi dźwiękami przerywającymi ciszę pokoju były klaśnięcia naszych rąk o wilgotną skórę, gdy wyciskaliśmy orgazm z naszych członków. Potter doszedł pierwszy; usłyszałem dźwięk, z jakim jego kolana uderzyły o siedzenie fotela, a chwilę później delikatny protest sprężyn, gdy siadał. Nie rzucił czaru wyciszającego, domyśliłem się więc, że przysłuchuje się, jak kończę. Nie spieszyłem się. Masturbowałem się pierwszy raz od miesięcy i miałem zamiar rozkoszować się każdą przeklętą sekundą. Szczytowałem cicho, co w żadnym stopniu nie umniejszało cudowności doznania.  
Moja świadomość odpływała właśnie w sen, kiedy dobiegł mnie jego szept:  
— Masz piękny głos. — Jego zdziwienie było słyszalne nawet w tak niewyraźnym pomruku. Chwila przerwy, a potem, już głośniej i z urwanym szlochem: — Nienawidzę cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Pierdolony zboczeńcu.  
A potem się deportował.

***

Doszedłem do wniosku, że mam dość. Temu, co śniło mi się poprzedniej nocy, daleko było do najidealniejszego laboratorium eliksirów na świecie. Jedna surrealistyczna scena goniła drugą: Albus i Potter (junior) wirujący w tańcu po Wielkiej Sali do kakofonii generowanej przez Fatalne Jędze, Albus i ja spacerujący ręka w rękę po Zakazanym Lesie, Potter i ja warzący eliksiry. Razem! W moich lochach! Cud, że nie obudziłem się z wrzaskiem. Oczywiście nie trzeba nawet wspominać o absurdzie tego snu, skoro Albus nie żył, Hogwart był ruiną, a w Zakazanym Lesie straszyły czarne trupki drzew wypalonych podczas finałowej bitwy, ale Potter i ja pracujący razem nad wywarami? Koniec, basta. Powiedziałem to na głos. Dwukrotnie.  
Kiedy się aportował, czekałem już na niego. Siedziałem przy stole w kuchni nad drugą filiżanką herbaty. W jego minie nie było śladu wczorajszego przerażenia, nie powiedziałbym jednak, że zachowuje się ze swoją zwykłą, drażniącą butą. Przystanął w progu kuchni, niepewny, czy powinien wejść. Poprzedniego dnia przekroczyliśmy pewną granicę. Wątpię, czy mu się przyśniłem w straszliwych okolicznościach, ale nawet do jego łba dotarło, że otworzyliśmy furtkę. Furtkę, za którą nie widać było profesora Snape’a i jego dawnego ucznia Harry’ego Pottera, za to dwóch mężczyzn, goniących swoje pragnienia — możliwe, że osobno, niemniej w tandemie.  
— Możesz wypić herbatę, ale potem muszę cię poprosić, żebyś odszedł. Bezpowrotnie. — Wyraziłem się tak, jakby chodziło o wybór z jego strony. — To zaszło wystarczająco daleko — dodałem, przepędzając cień sennego widma. Potter i ja stoimy ramię w ramię i warzymy — a jakże — afrodyzjaki.  
Naturalnie moja prośba odniosła zupełnie odwrotny skutek. Całe jego wahanie zniknęło. Wmaszerował do kuchni i usiadł przy stole.  
— Chcę usłyszeć historię z eliksirem wielosokowym — oznajmił zdecydowanym tonem. Przywołał filiżankę i z wściekłością walnął nią o spodek.  
— Należała do mojej babci. Ostatnia, której ojciec nie potłukł w pijackim napadzie szału. Rozbij ją, a przestanę odpowiadać za własne czyny.  
Spojrzał na mnie, opamiętując się nieco. Podniósł filiżankę i postawił ją ponownie na stole, tym razem delikatnie, niczym małe dziecko, które uczy się znaczenia słowa „ostrożnie”.  
— Umawialiśmy się — powiedział z pretensją w głosie. Cała jego przekora i złość leżały przede mną jak na dłoni. Jak zwykle.  
— Jesteś tak samo głuchy, jak i głupi — zadrwiłem w swoim najlepszym stylu. — Moje wspomnienia o twojej matce są…  
— Pozwolę ci patrzeć. No wiesz. Jak to robię. — Wykonał obsceniczny gest ręką, a jego propozycję okrasił gwałtowny rumieniec. Moje serce przestało bić. A potem zaczęło galopować.  
— Taaak. — Policzyłem do pięciu, z radością patrząc, jak wierci się zażenowany na krześle. — Czy mam to nazwać po imieniu, żeby sprawa była absolutnie klarowna? Masturbacja. Oferujesz onanizowanie się na moich oczach?  
Nalał sobie herbaty i wypił ją prawie jednym haustem, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie, bo zapomniał dodać mleka i cukru, a potem potwierdził maleńkim, ledwo dostrzegalnym skinieniem głowy. Robił co mógł, by uniknąć mojego wzroku.  
Moja kolej, by popatrzeć w kubek.  
Możliwe, że to dziwne, ale w tym momencie nienawidziłem go bardziej niż w całym swoim życiu. Bezsilną, słabą nienawiścią. Ponieważ zupełnie traciła znaczenie. Wszystkie obiekcje, wszelki opór ginęły w obliczu głodu jego niewinności i ostrego zarysu bioder. Zastanowiłem się teoretycznie, ile wysiłku mogłoby kosztować mnie odrzucenie tego, co proponował.  
Do podjęcia jedynej (niezdarnej, niechętnej) próby powstrzymania tego szaleństwa skłoniła mnie świadomość, że dla niego to nic nie znaczy. Można by dyskutować, który z nas był bardziej żałosny: ja, bo sprzedawałem swoje wspomnienia za dziesięć minut walenia konia młodego mężczyzny, którym pogardzałem, ale którego pragnąłem; czy też on, bo godził się sprzedawać siebie za wysłuchanie kilku zdań o kobiecie, którą kochał, ale której nie pamiętał.  
— Zrozumiałeś już chyba, że twoi rodzice i ja jesteśmy ze sobą nierozerwalnie związani. Każda opowiedziana przeze mnie historia, która ukazuje Lily w dobrym świetle, potępi jednocześnie twojego ojca.  
Znów leciutkie, trudne do zauważenia przytaknięcie. Zacząłem wstawać. Zatrzymał mnie, mocno chwytając za nadgarstek.  
— Te wspomnienia. Są prawdziwe?  
I co miałem mu odpowiedzieć?  
— Są prawdziwe dla mnie. Gdyby to twój ojciec albo Black opowiadał o Lily, z pewnością wychwalałby ją bardziej wylewnie, ale zupełnie inaczej przedstawił swoją rolę. W ich historiach byłbym podstępnym, obmierzłym gadem, który zasłużył sobie na wszystko, co go spotkało. Możesz interpretować te opowieści w dowolny sposób, ale zadam ci jedno pytanie. Czy uważasz, że niezależnie od tego, co im zrobiłem, naprawdę zasłużyłem tamtego dnia na publiczne obnażenie przed całą szkołą? Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś zrobił ci to samo. Kazał ci dyndać w powietrzu w majtkach, do góry nogami. Wyobraź sobie, że masz piętnaście lat i jakie to mogło być uczucie.  
— Malfoy robił mi podobne rzeczy — odparł wyzywająco.  
— Ośmielę się być innego zdania. Nie twierdzę, że nie próbował. Ty jednak miałeś przyjaciół, którzy spieszyli ci z pomocą i wybawiali od najgorszego. Ja takich nie posiadałem. Niemniej trafiłeś w sedno, dziękuję. Porównałeś brutalne postępki swojego ojca i Blacka do zachowania Dracona Malfoya. Może powinniśmy zrugać wszystkich trzech?  
Nie czekałem na odpowiedź. Oswobodziłem rękę z jego uchwytu i ruszyłem przodem. 

 

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**

 

1 _Deck the Halls_ to popularna, wywodząca się z Walii kolęda, śpiewana w krajach anglosaskich.


	3. Chapter 3

### Rozdział trzeci

Zajęliśmy swoje tradycyjne miejsca: ja na kanapie, on na fotelu mojego ojca, z wysoko podciągniętymi kolanami i podbródkiem opartym o rzepkę.  
— Zakładam, że twój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie nie różnił się od mojego pod względem dynamiki grupowej. Pod koniec listopada wszyscy znaleźliśmy się, mniej lub bardziej, w rolach, które miały nas określać — lub prześladować — przez kolejne sześć i pół roku. Mówiłem ci już, że nie przyjaźniłem się z nikim, i tak właśnie było. W domu Slytherina nigdy nie tolerowano czarodziejów mieszanej krwi. Możesz sobie łatwo wyobrazić, co się tam działo za rządów żelaznej pięści Lucjusza Malfoya. Kiedy zaczynałem naukę, był prefektem i naturalnie na najlepszej drodze do stanowiska prefekta naczelnego. Moje wyjątkowe umiejętności, które Lucjusz natychmiast zauważył, ocaliły mnie od stania się celem paskudnych klątw. Owszem, powodowała nim duma z przynależności domowej, ale nie był głupcem. Skutecznie powstrzymał wymierzone we mnie różdżki co gorliwszych Ślizgonów. Mimo przepaści w naszym pochodzeniu, obaj, Lucjusz i ja, wyznawaliśmy filozofię życiową drapieżnika i ofiary. Zjedz, zanim zostaniesz zjedzony. Wybrałem ją, ponieważ spędziłem dzieciństwo jako ofiara i poprzysiągłem sobie, że już nigdy nie spotka mnie ten los, jego zaś z góry wychowano na drapieżnika. Już wówczas aktywnie związany ze śmierciożercami, potrafił na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać potencjalnego rekruta. Obserwował mnie bacznie, jednocześnie przykazując reszcie Ślizgonów trzymać się ode mnie z daleka. Nie widział we mnie zagrożenia. Nasza rywalizacja o „względy” Czarnego Pana była wtedy kwestią odległej przyszłości. Oczywiście obaj zostaliśmy przyćmieni przez Bellatriks, autentyczną wariatkę, która awansowała na jego główną przyboczną. Jak się przekonaliśmy, ciężko jest konkurować z szaleńcami.  
— Jego syn… — zaczął Potter brzydkim, napastliwym tonem, wzbraniając się przed dostrzeżeniem moich racji.  
—… został rozerwany na strzępy przez wilkołaki. Czy uważasz, że którymś ze swoich grzechów zasłużył na taką śmierć? — Spuścił głowę i potrząsnął nią przecząco. Miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zawstydzić. — Robię dygresję. Wracając do tematu: stanęło na rolach, które każde z nas dało sobie mniej lub bardziej chętnie wcisnąć i pozostało z nimi aż do owutemów. Czy za twoich czasów wyglądało to inaczej?  
— Nie — przyznał. — Ludzie, którzy mi zazdrościli, zazdrościli mi nieustannie, a ludzie, którzy polubili mnie od razu, lubili mnie aż do końca. Ron zawsze był, hmm, Ronem. Hermiona była genialna, ale czasami naprawdę wkurzająca, Neville lojalny i rozbrajający od pierwszego dnia… — W tym miejscu głos go zawiódł, ponieważ Neville Longbottom udowodnił jednak w końcu, że jest wart swojej rodziny, choć koniec ten był okrutny. Alicja i Frank byliby z niego dumni.  
— Pozostałem tym samym pozbawionym przyjaciół, błyskotliwym mizantropem co na początku, twój ojciec i Black pozostali w siejącej chaos błazeńskiej unii z Lupinem i Pettigrewem, a twoja matka przyjaźniła się z każdym… Ciekawe. I z nikim. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w taki sposób, ale jej jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem był później twój ojciec.  
Zareagował uśmiechem.  
— Biedna dziewczyna. Jak już mówiłem, Lily zazwyczaj ignorowała moje samotnicze skłonności. Horacy chętnie przydzielał mi ją na zajęciach, bo jako jedyna nie skarżyła się zawzięcie, że jest ze mną w parze. Nie znoszę pracować z idiotami.  
— Serio? — Potter otworzył szeroko oczy w udawanym zdumieniu.  
— Szokujące, wiem. Proszę, zachowaj to w sekrecie.  
O dziwo odpowiedział śmiechem.  
— Pewnego dnia, w listopadzie na drugim roku, kiedy buszowałem po magazynie w poszukiwaniu ingrediencji, ponieważ Horacy zawsze wrzucał wszystko razem bez ładu i składu, tworząc bałagan…  
—… z którym ty, bez wątpienia, rozprawiłeś się raz na zawsze, gdy tylko zostałeś nauczycielem eliksirów — wpadł mi w słowo Potter, robiąc minę spryciarza.  
— Wyobraź sobie, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem, gdy tylko zostałem nauczycielem eliksirów, było wysłanie całej armii skrzatów do wyszorowania pracowni od podłogi aż po sufit. Znajdowała się w potwornym stanie. Ale do rzeczy. Wpadł mi w ręce egzemplarz książki dla szóstoklasistów, dokładnie ten sam, z którym ty też zawarłeś bardzo bliską znajomość. Horacy używał go jako podparcia pod obluzowaną półkę. Przytwierdziłem ją zaklęciem — czasami trudno mi uwierzyć, że ten człowiek jest czarodziejem — i zacząłem przerzucać strony podręcznika. Wizja pracy nad opisanymi w nim eliksirami wprawiła mnie w euforię. Tobie nigdy nie udało się docenić sztuki warzenia. Nie pasuje do twojej topornej mentalności. Energia i amok bezpośredniej walki jest dużo bardziej w twoim stylu. Ale eliksiry? To delikatna magia. Magia jakby stworzona dla nieśmiałego, dziwnego dziecka, magia, której można się oddawać za zamkniętymi drzwiami, kiedy nikt cię nie krytykuje ani nie ośmiesza. Walka wymaga uczestnictwa innej osoby. Eliksiry to bastion samotnej duszy. Odnalazłem swoją dziedzinę.  
— Ale przecież zawsze chciałeś uczyć walki. W postaci obrony przed czarną magią — wytknął.  
— Tak, ty półgłówku. Ponieważ akurat ja dobrze wiedziałem, że śmierciożercy, choć osłabieni, nie zostali, że posłużę się wulgarnym wyrażeniem miłośników walki na pięści, posłani na deski. Nawet jeśli Czarny Pan nie żył, w co zawsze wątpiłem, to wcześniej czy później na jego miejscu mógł pojawić się ktoś inny. Jego zwolennicy poznali smak władzy, Potter. Wciąż byli jej głodni. Niczym żądne żeru drapieżniki. Upadek Czarnego Pana nie zabił w nich tego głodu. Przyczaili się. Czekali na kogoś, kto okaże się na tyle zuchwały, by sięgnąć po przywództwo. Możliwe, że gdyby Dumbledore nie upchnął cię u tych okropnych mugoli, czekaliby właśnie na ciebie, aż dorośniesz. Nie ma sensu snuć przypuszczeń. W każdym razie, na skutek klątwy ciążącej na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, Hogwart wypuścił w świat kilka generacji czarodziejów niepotrafiących odróżnić smoka od smarka. Już ten fakt powinien zaalarmować każdego, że pogłoski o definitywnym końcu Czarnego Pana były zdecydowanie przesadzone. Jeśli zginąłby naprawdę, klątwa spoczywająca na każdym, kto nauczał tego przedmiotu, ulotniłaby się bezpowrotnie. Tak jak wiemy o tym teraz… — westchnąłem. Moglibyśmy zrobić tak wiele, gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli. Potarłem pomarszczoną, wyschniętą skórę na przedramieniu, gdzie widniał kiedyś mój Mroczny Znak.   
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie było nikogo, kto mógłby z nim walczyć, jeśli by się nagle pojawił, bo Hogwart miał samych durniów za nauczycieli opeceemu? Z wyjątkiem Remusa — uzupełnił lojalnie.   
Merlinie, co ta tępak.  
— Jak zwykle jesteś mistrzem odkrywania tego, co widać jak na dłoni. Z wyjątkiem Lupina, w czym niechętnie się z tobą zgodzę, wszyscy profesorowie obrony przed czarną magią byli idiotami, ponieważ Czarny Pan obłożył to stanowisko klątwą. Jej rozkwit przypadł na czas tej baby, Umbridge. Ministerstwo kolejny już raz w pokazowym stylu spieprzyło sprawę. Używam tego określenia w całej jego chwale, byś zauważył, że dawkowane z umiarem ma większą moc rażenia. Trudno nie współczuć Albusowi dylematu i nie podziwiać genialnego posunięcia Czarnego Pana. Skończyło się tak, że ciężar zgładzenia go spoczął na twoich samotnych barkach.  
Oczekiwałem typowej tyrady, jakie to niesprawiedliwe, że zbawienie czarodziejskiego świata zależało od czynów zupełnie nieadekwatnego do tej roli chłopca, który połowę swojego życia spędził wśród mugoli. Nasłuchałem się tego podczas miesięcy poprzedzających klęskę Czarnego Pana. Oczywiście, że to nie było sprawiedliwe. Mało co w życiu bywało sprawiedliwe. Przygotowałem się na nieunikniony wybuch skargi. Zaskoczył mnie.  
— Nie… Nie byłem samotny. Miałem pomocników. Dumbledore’a, Remusa, Hermionę, Rona, Zakon, a raczej to, co z niego zostało. — Nie obyło się bez zwyczajowego targania włosów. Gdyby tylko gest ten pomagał mu poskładać myśli w coś mającego sens, być może nawet w prawdziwe zdanie… Ale niestety. Z niespokojnymi palcami szarpiącymi za tę nastroszoną strzechę czy bez, z jego ust wychodziło zawsze to samo. — Ciebie — dodał cicho.   
Było to pierwsze podziękowanie, jakie kiedykolwiek od niego otrzymałem. Nie bezpośrednie, ale jednak podziękowanie. Skłoniłem lekko głowę na znak, że doceniam to, co powiedział.  
— Podręcznik do eliksirów. Bezzwłocznie pokazałem go twojej matce…  
— Zwinąłeś go z magazynu? — Oczy o mało nie wyskoczyły mu na wierzch.  
— Niech pan zbierze szczękę z podłogi, panie Potter. Tylko go pożyczyłem — parsknąłem.  
— Ukradłeś — zawyrokował triumfalnie. — Nigdy go nie oddałeś.  
— Pożyczyłem. Na, powiedzmy, stałe. — Zmroziłem go swoim markowym śmiertelnym spojrzeniem, bo gówno go powinno obchodzić, jak zdobyłem tę książkę i dlaczego ją zatrzymałem. Oznaczało to jedną książkę do kupienia mniej. Jedna rzecz mniej, o którą mogliby się pokłócić. Jedno wspomnienie mniej, które musiałem wyrzucić z pamięci. To, co należało teraz zrobić, polegało na osadzeniu tego rozwydrzonego złodziejaszka w miejscu. Jak on śmiał? — Proszę spojrzeć na siebie, panie Potter. Jest pan ostatnią osobą, która może wytykać mi wykradanie rzeczy z magazynku składników.  
Nie zaczerwienił się, ale uśmiechnął się nieznacznie zaciśniętymi wargami w ten sam prowokujący sposób, w jaki potrafiła uśmiechać się Lily.  
— Może któregoś razu to ja opowiem ci jakąś historię — oznajmił.  
— Wolałbym nie męczyć uszu bajkami o twoich eskapadach. Już na samym początku rozpoznałem w tobie i twoich przyjaciołach chuliganów najwyższej klasy. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby twoje wyznania mogły coś zmienić.  
— Nie zaprzeczę — odparł w słowach, które niewątpliwie uznał za udaną imitację mojego stylu — jakże się mylił — a jego mały uśmieszek przerodził się w szeroki, bezczelny grymas.   
Znów to poczułem. To nagłe ukłucie. To niezdefiniowane wrażenie, że Potter zmienił się w mężczyznę i głośno przypominał mi o tym fakcie, krzykiem i kopniakami wpychając mi swoje nowe ja do świadomości. Fizycznie manifestował swoją dorosłość mocnym zarysem rąk; mentalnie przeforsowaniem negocjacji, stawianymi mi żądaniami (niezależnie od mocy, jaką dysponował), żarcikami, prowokowaniem, niczym równy z równym. A przynajmniej niczym mężczyzna z mężczyzną. Kurwa. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie pozwolę, żeby to robił. Jest tym samym smarkatym łobuzem, którym był zawsze, narwanym, głupim i upartym. Jest tym samym odwiecznym zagrożeniem. Lepiej dla mnie, jeśli nie będę o tym zapominał.   
Uniosłem brew, co, jak miałem nadzieję, wyraźnie podkreśliło moje intencje.  
— Nie mam zamiaru kontynuować tej infantylnej wymiany zdań — oświadczyłem, wstając.  
— Jezu drogi, człowieku, usiądź! — warknął. — Nie masz za grosz poczucia humoru.  
W całym swoim życiu pozwoliłem tylko dwojgu ludziom, żeby powiedzieli mi to samo bez poniesienia poważnych konsekwencji. Dopiero później zrozumiałem, że był to punkt zwrotny. Oczywiście on jest innego zdania. Utrzymuje, że sytuacja odwróciła się po naszej kłótni, podczas której cisnąłem nim o ścianę. Z drugiej strony brakuje mu kompletnie wyczucia pewnych subtelności. Dla niego objawienia nadchodzą przy triumfalnych dźwiękach fanfar, w ogniu i dymie i nie spodziewam się, żeby się to kiedykolwiek zmieniło. Dla mnie zwrot nastąpił akurat wtedy, ponieważ, zamiast pokazać mu plecy i wymaszerować z pokoju, powiedziałem:  
— Nie zaprzeczę.  
Roześmiał się. Do diabła, to znacznie więcej niż tylko ukłucie. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Pozwoliłem sobie na ukradkowy uśmiech. Usiadłem, Potter dołożył do ognia zaklęciem i już było po mnie. Naturalnie wtedy nie miałem jeszcze o tym żadnego pojęcia, dzięki bogu!  
— Jednym z najbardziej intrygujących i skomplikowanych wywarów w podręczniku okazał się, jakżeby inaczej, eliksir wielosokowy.  
— Trudny jak sama cholera — zgodził się i sekundę później opamiętał. — A przynajmniej z tego, co słyszałem.  
— Nie traktuj mnie jak durnia — spojrzałem na niego morderczo. — Eliksir zaciekawił twoją matkę tak samo jak mnie, a podejście Horacego do stanu swojego magazynu wręcz zapraszało co ambitniejszych uczniów do czerpania pełnymi garściami. Rzecz, którą zmieniłem _natychmiast_ , objąwszy tę posadę. — Opuściłem lekko głowę i prześwidrowałem go na wylot surowym spojrzeniem. Miał czelność przybrać najfałszywszą niewinną minę, jaką kiedykolwiek oglądałem. — Dzięki beztrosce Horacego twojej matce i mnie udało się uwarzyć eliksir o stopniu trudności wykraczającym daleko poza umiejętności zwykłego drugoklasisty — ale nie nasze. Coś w stylu twojej panny Granger.  
Zachłysnął się powietrzem, po czym całkiem umiejętnie obrócił to w kaszel.  
— Nie nabierzesz mnie — powtórzyłem. — Przestudiowałem towarzyszące wywarowi zaklęcie podczas przerwy świątecznej i znałem je na pamięć, gdy twoja matka wróciła do szkoły po Bożym Narodzeniu. Nasz plan był w rzeczy samej zuchwały. Widzę to dopiero po latach, ale wówczas kierowało nami wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Żadne z nas nie uświadamiało sobie, że magia jest skomplikowana nie tylko pod względem wymaganej techniki oraz talentu, ale również, jak w przypadku eliksiru wielosokowego, potrafi pociągnąć za sobą nieprzewidziane konsekwencje. Żadne z nas nie było na tyle dojrzałe, by zrozumieć, że… — urwałem. Dlaczego wybrałem akurat to wspomnienie?  
— Jak Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp? — wtrącił Potter. — Natrafiłem na nie kiedyś i nie mogłem, po prostu nie mogłem się od niego oderwać. Dumbledore musiał je usunąć. Był przekonany, że spędzę przed nim całe swoje życie. Widziałem ich w tym lustrze. — Nie musiał wyjaśniać, kogo miał na myśli. — I faktycznie mógłbym to zrobić. Wiesz, siedzieć i patrzeć. Na zawsze — dodał ze smutkiem.  
— Owszem, pragnienia potrafią być niebezpieczne w każdej swojej postaci. Sam pragnąłem być doceniany za swój talent i spójrz, dokąd mnie to zaprowadziło — przypomniałem mu. — To, co planowaliśmy z Lily, było nie tyle pragnieniem, co ciekawością. Poniekąd…  
— Wiesz, jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, która używa słowa „poniekąd” na poważnie — przerwał mi Potter.  
— Jeśli chcesz mi tym samym zasugerować, że twoi znajomi wykazują przerażające braki w edukacji oraz erudycji, zgodzę się bez oporów. Ogień, jeśli można prosić.  
— Jeśli chcesz mi tym samym zasugerować, że jest tu zimno, zgodzę się bez oporów — mruknął pod nosem.  
— Skończyłeś już? — przywołałem go do porządku.   
Machnął różdżką w kierunku paleniska i, z zamierzoną przesadą spełniając moją prośbę, zamienił je w gorące, trzaskające płomieniami serce Hadesu.  
— A eliksir? — zapytał, usatysfakcjonowany.  
— Nie kryję, że zważywszy na potencjalne skutki, znacznie rozsądniej byłoby poczekać z tym eksperymentem, aż będziemy starsi, z drugiej strony jednak to dobrze, że przeprowadziliśmy go jeszcze jako dzieci.   
Jego mina wyrażała absolutne niezrozumienie. Widok jakże znajomy moim oczom.  
— Twoja matka i ja wielosokowaliśmy się w siebie nawzajem.  
Wydał pełen protestu dźwięk — jak się domyśliłem, spartaczone „nie”, ponieważ skołowaciały język odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.   
Skinąłem głową.  
— A-a-a-ale… — wyjąkał. — Ty byłeś chłopakiem, a ona była…  
—… dziewczyną. Owszem, zgoda, to niezbyt mądry pomysł i gdybyśmy byli starsi, rzeczywiście mógłby otrzeć się o wykorzystanie seksualne. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę moje preferencje, uważam to za mało możliwe.  
— Więc nie byłeś zainteresowany jej…   
— Anatomią?   
Rzucił mi paskudne spojrzenie, na które całkowicie zasłużyłem. W końcu to była jego matka.  
— Nie bądź obrzydliwy — zrugał mnie. — No więc byłeś czy nie? Ciekawy? — Omal nie zadławił się ostatnim słowem.  
— Nie, nie byłem, co swoją drogą powinienem wtedy uznać za rodzaj wskazówki. Zauważyłem tylko, jak przemieszcza się mój środek ciężkości i, po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu, miałem proste zęby. A, i moje włosy stały się rude.   
Odprężył się wyraźnie.  
— A potem?  
— Powiedziałem ci już, że zachowaliśmy się niemądrze. Nie wiem, co my sobie, do diabła, wyobrażaliśmy. Myślałem, że spędzę dzień na zbieraniu kompromitujących informacji o twoim ojcu i Blacku, którymi mógłbym ich szantażować, by dali mi wreszcie spokój. A Lily? Nie mam pojęcia, czemu na to przystała. Przypuszczam, że chciała się przekonać, co to znaczy być Ślizgonem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że nie byłem lubiany nawet we własnym domu.  
— I co się stało?   
Zamknąłem oczy, ponieważ w ten sposób łatwiej znieść niektóre wspomnienia. Choć na próżno powstrzymywać je przed wydostaniem się na światło dzienne.  
— Jak już wspominałem, byliśmy ambitni. Uwarzyliśmy eliksir w ilości wystarczającej na cały dzień. Doświadczyłem, co to znaczy być kimś powszechnie akceptowanym, co to znaczy być najbardziej lubianą dziewczyną w szkole. Lily doświadczyła, co to znaczy być przez wszystkich pomiatanym. A potem każde z nas wróciło do swojego życia. Myślę, że w jej przypadku powrotowi towarzyszyła wielka ulga. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć to samo o sobie. Niestety.  
Wdawanie się w szczegóły oznaczałoby otwarte przyznanie się przed Potterem, że była to druga w kolejności z najgłupszych rzeczy, jakich się kiedykolwiek dopuściłem. Reszta roku szkolnego przypominała jedną wielką męczarnię. Moje oceny nie ucierpiały, nauczyciele nie domyślali się niczego, ale ja _wiedziałem_. Podczas gdy przedtem mniej lub bardziej pogodziłem się ze swym losem (nigdy nie byłem lubianym dzieckiem, nawet moi mugolscy rówieśnicy albo mnie prześladowali, albo w najlepszym przypadku ignorowali), po przygodzie z eliksirem wielosokowym poczucie niesprawiedliwości paliło mnie nieustannym ogniem rozgoryczenia, a moje i tak już niemałe kompleksy urosły do alarmujących rozmiarów.  
Jeśli nie wiesz, jak to jest być lubianym, wtedy nie wiesz też, co naprawdę oznacza być znienawidzonym. Jako Lily Evans byłem aprobowany bez cienia wysiłku. Wystarczył jeden uśmiech. Co gorsza, nawet nie wykorzystałem swojej świeżo nabytej tożsamości. Nie próbowałem wejść w kontakt z Potterem ani Blackiem, tylko siedziałem w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, chłonąc przyjazne fluidy jak zabiedzony szczeniak, desperacko spragniony okrucha uwagi. Jedyną rzeczą, którą udało mi się podłapać, okazało się hasło do wieży Gryffindoru. Prześladowała mnie też świadomość, że jestem niczym autentyczny Kopciuszek ze Slytherinu, z tą różnicą, że o północy nie będzie czekał na mnie żaden „książę”, by wybawić mnie od smutnego losu, tylko powrót do rzeczywistości: nieśmiały, dziwaczny, ekscentryczny Snape, który czuł wdzięczność, gdy ludzie nie zwracali na niego uwagi, ponieważ czyjaś uwaga oznaczała zwykle klaps w ucho lub zaklęcie upiorogacka, a który w rzeczywistości usychał z tęsknoty za zainteresowaniem i podziwem.  
Od tamtego dnia pochwały nauczycieli stały się nagle niewystarczające. Chciałem uznania rówieśników. Gdybym był starszy, możliwe, że potrafiłbym nabrać do tego dystansu. Wtedy jednak doświadczenie to rozbudziło we mnie na nowo bez przerwy zwalczany głód, który udało mi się uciszyć na dobre dopiero wówczas, gdy ostatecznie zawiodłem się na Albusie i opowiedziałem się po drugiej stronie. Głód ten spalał mi duszę latami, dopóki jako osiemnastolatek nie zostałem usadzony u prawego boku Czarnego Pana i nie usłyszałem z jego ust: „Dużo mi o tobie opowiadano, Severusie. Jesteś najbardziej utalentowanym adeptem sztuki warzenia eliksirów od pięćdziesięciu lat. Przysuń się bliżej”. Czarny Pan znał moją jedyną słabość: dumę. Byłem dla niego dziecinnie łatwym łupem.  
— A moja matka?   
Oczywiście Pottera obchodziło wyłącznie to, czego dzięki przemianie nauczyła się Lily. Otrząsnąłem się.  
— Było jej mnie żal. Nie znoszę, jak ktoś się nade mną lituje. Spędziła swój dzień jako Ślizgon uchylający się przed klątwami ciskanymi w niego przez twojego ojca i Blacka, a ignorowany lub pogardzany przez całą resztę. Wstań — nakazałem. Dosyć tego. Czas wracać do naszego układu. Dostał swoją opowieść, teraz ja dostanę to, co mi się należy.   
Podniósł się z przestrachem na twarzy.  
— Twoja część umowy, panie Potter. Z pewnością o niej nie zapomniałeś?  
O tak, ten głęboki rumieniec i wymamrotane „och”.   
Odwrócił się do mnie bokiem i powoli zaczął rozpinać spodnie.  
— Koszulka również, proszę.   
Otworzył usta do protestu i zaraz je zamknął. Zdjął okulary i zamaszystym ruchem pozbył się górnej części garderoby, a następnie pozwolił jeansom opaść na podłogę. Nie zrzucił ich ze stóp, pozostawiając zwinięte wokół kostek. Wzbudziło to we mnie dziwną czułość.  
Musiał wiedzieć, że się w niego wpatruję, ale odwrócił się twarzą w stronę półki z książkami. Patrzyłem, jak lekko porusza ustami — znów odliczał. Przedtem mnie to nawet bawiło, teraz rozpraszało tylko moją uwagę. Oderwałem wzrok od jego cudownie pełnej dolnej wargi. Był proporcjonalnie zbudowany, z nogami silnymi i muskularnymi od lat grania w quidditcha. Miał ciemne włosy łonowe, jak ja, lśniące i wspinające się w górę brzucha na kształt odwróconej litery V. Nie pogardziłbym obrysowaniem jej konturów ustami, a potem przeciągnięciem językiem po całej długości jego penisa. Ten był przeciętnego rozmiaru, nic godnego pisków podniecenia w tygodniku „Czarownica”. Lekko pomarszczona moszna zwisała ciężko między jego nogami. Był miękki. Żadna niespodzianka. Szczerze wątpiłem, czy byłby w ogóle zdolny do doprowadzenia się do erekcji na moich oczach, ale jego piękno wystarczało mi w zupełności. Byłem gotów wziąć, co wpadnie mi w ręce.  
— Usiądź — poleciłem głosem niewiele różniącym się od szeptu.   
Zachwiał się odrobinę ze względu na spętane spodniami stopy, udało mu się jednak opaść na fotel bez dalszych trudności. Jego sutki były skurczone od chłodu. Uniosłem różdżkę i rozpaliłem ogień na nowo. Żar rozszedł się po pokoju. Ta mała uprzejmość zbiła go tylko z tropu. Zmarszczył brwi.  
— Dotknij się — powiedziałem łagodnie. Na dźwięk mojego głosu podniósł leciutko brodę. Tym razem nie z przekorą, ale tak, jakby starał się mnie lepiej dosłyszeć.   
Z ociąganiem zamknął na sobie palce.  
— Nie, najpierw sutki. Pamiętasz? — Nie wymówiłem tego tonem upomnienia. — Pamiętasz, jakie to było wspaniałe uczucie?  
Przytaknął gorliwie i powoli zaczął rosnąć, jego penis wyjrzał lekko z gniazda czarnych włosów. Wsunął trzy palce do ust, zwilżył je w pośpiechu i zaczął podszczypywać lewą brodawkę. Ostro. Za ostro, za szybko.  
— Nie, nie, najpierw powoli. Tylko kciuk. A potem powietrze…  
Wydał westchnienie frustracji, ale usłuchał. Lewy sutek, a potem prawy.  
— Powoli, Potter, wolniutko — przypomniałem.   
Skóra wokół brodawek ściągnęła się i nabrzmiała, kiedy obracał je w palcach tam i z powrotem. Jego penis zaczął się sączyć. Nieme zaklęcie i guziki mojej szaty rozpięły się same, podobnie jak te od koszuli pod spodem. Szybko possałem własny kciuk i dostosowałem się do jego tempa, pieszcząc się w ten sam sposób co on.  
— Snape — stęknął protestująco i jego prawa dłoń powędrowała ku pachwinom.   
— Jeszcze trochę. Zaufaj mi. — Mieć znów dziewiętnaście lat i czuć tę wielką desperację. Spalać się z chęci rozładowania. Być tak niecierpliwym. Czy dałby radę dojść, nie dotknąwszy się nawet? Zaczął jawnie dyszeć, rumieniec podniecenia rozlewał się po całym jego torsie. Na jaja Merlina, ależ był cudowny. Powracający skurcz jego brwi zdradził mi, ile wysiłku kosztowało go przeciąganie zabawy z sutkiem w niebiańską torturę.  
— Snape — wyjęczał ponownie.  
— A teraz spluń w dłoń — powiedziałem, uwalniając go od męczarni oczekiwania, a potem naplułem we własną rękę, by dołączyć do niego, kiedy…   
Słysząc ten dźwięk, przestał. Posunąłem się za daleko. Zaraz się stąd deportuje i nigdy nie wróci.   
Nie usłyszałem trzasku aportacji. Do moich uszu dotarło coś zgoła innego.  
— _Accio_ okulary. — Wcisnął je na nos i drugi raz splunął do wnętrza dłoni. — Pokaż mi — powiedział.  
Kolejna granica została przekroczona. Odrzuciłem poły szaty na boki. Byłem w pełni sztywny. Owinąłem rękę wokół penisa i wyciągnąłem go spomiędzy ud. Pozwoliłem Potterowi patrzeć. Opuścił lekko ramiona, a z jego ust wyrwało się ciche „och”, kiedy zobaczył twardy członek spoczywający w mojej ręce. Wilgotnym kciukiem dotknąłem czubka i zacząłem go masować, rozsmarowując preejakulat wokół żołędzi. Potter zrobił to samo. Powoli przesunąłem dłonią wzdłuż całej długości i zamknąłem ją na jądrach. Znów skopiował mój ruch.  
Naśladował mnie krok po kroku, pieszczota po pieszczocie, a w jego gardłowych jękach pobrzmiewał zachwyt i zaskoczenie. Jako dziewiętnastolatek nigdy nie wykazywałem obecnej cierpliwości. Moje sesje były zawsze szybkie i brudne; wilgotna dłoń wciśnięta w spodnie albo potajemne miętoszenie własnego mięsa za zaciągniętymi kotarami łóżka. Sądząc po jego jękach i urwanych błaganiach — „Kurwa, już, Snape, teraz?” „Jeszcze nie, Potter” — nie różnił się zbytnio od mojego nastoletniego wcielenia. Ale teraz miałem trzydzieści dziewięć lat i już dawno nauczyłem się sztuki zaspokajania własnego ciała. Znałem przepaść i cudowną różnicę między czterominutowym trzepaniem a dwudziestominutową masturbacją, wiedziałem też doskonale, że przyjemność płynąca z wolniejszego wariantu była bardziej wyrafinowana i satysfakcjonująca.  
Naturalnie doszedł przede mną. W końcu był jeszcze nastolatkiem. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek zapomniał piękno jego odrzuconej w ekstazie głowy, długiej, szczupłej linii szyi i szczęki. Gdy wreszcie otworzył oczy, wciąż z rumieńcem na twarzy, wciąż zdyszany, usiadł i, z oczami wbitymi w moją masującą-ściskającą-zbawiającą rękę, obserwował, jak ustępuję przed własnym orgazmem.  
Kiedy uniosłem powieki, wbijał właśnie koszulkę pod pasek jeansów i zapinał rozporek. Zanim się aportował, rzucił mi jeszcze jedno spojrzenie. Nienawiść. Nieskrywana, niezmącona niczym nienawiść. Bo tłustowłosy dupek, który uczył go kiedyś eliksirów, przyniósł mu największą rozkosz, jakiej dane mu było zaznać.

***

Nie oczekiwałem, że wróci. Omal nie padłem na kolana z wdzięczności, że mogę wrócić do mojej zwykłej, spokojnej egzystencji. Do snów, w których życie było idealne i uporządkowane. Niestety odkryłem, że sny nie potrafią już zapełnić mi pustki, którą po sobie zostawił. Nawet tego już nie miałem. Słaniałem się z wycieńczenia, a mimo to czułem dręczący niepokój i rozdrażnienie. Moja stopa podrygiwała nerwowo, kolana się trzęsły. Upuściłem filiżankę, zbiłem talerz. Usiłowałem czytać. Brałem do ręki jedną książkę po drugiej, prześlizgiwałem się wzrokiem po kilku stronach tylko po to, by, zniechęcony, zatrzasnąć okładkę i po kilku minutach sięgnąć po następny tom. Od starych, sprawdzonych faworytów ziało nudą i banałem. Od przesypiania osiemnastu godzin dziennie przeszedłem prosto w przerażającą bezsenność. Jedynie zażywana od czasu do czasu porcja eliksiru bezsennego snu ratowała mnie jeszcze przed utratą zmysłów ze zmęczenia.  
Zjawił się tydzień później. Jak zwykle nie zapukał. Aportował się do mojej kuchni, jakby należała do niego.   
Nie powiedziałem ani słowa. Pomijając spojrzenie, którym zmierzyłem go na początku, nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. Nalałem sobie drugą filiżankę herbaty i powróciłem do przerwanej lektury, o ironio „Wielkich nadziei”, historii traktującej o innym osieroconym dziecku. Najwyraźniej nie było mi dane przed nimi uciec.  
Zignorowałem go nawet wtedy, gdy zaczął krążyć po kuchni i dużym pokoju, mamrocząc niewyraźnie pod nosem. Rozpalił ogień, zmył naczynia zalegające wnętrze zlewu, zabezpieczył magicznie okna przed wiatrem i zimnem. Bezczelny ton jego pomruków, sztywny, zamaszysty krok i coraz gwałtowniejsze, gniewne ruchy ramienia, kiedy rzucał czar za czarem zdradziły mi, że jego złość rosła, jakby potęgowało ją każde zaklęcie. Jego magia aż trzeszczała, opuszczając różdżkę. Czekałem.   
Nie wiem dlaczego, ale spodziewałem się jakiejś klątwy, jakiegoś uroku. Nie. Szarpnięciem odsunął moje krzesło od stołu i stanął przede mną, kroczem prawie dotykając mojej twarzy.  
— O to ci chodzi, Snape? Wiem, że tego chcesz — zadrwił.   
Cóż, nie powiem, że oczekiwałem właśnie tego, jednak dwadzieścia lat w roli szpiega stanowiło doskonały trening. Odwróciłem głowę.  
— Nie, nie chcę — powiedziałem stanowczo i zacząłem wstawać. Popchnął mnie z powrotem na krzesło.  
— O tak, chcesz. Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzysz. Chcesz tego jak sama cholera. Te twoje oczy… I twój… — Znów naparł podbrzuszem na moją twarz. Czułem ostrą woń jego podniecenia. Jak zwykle nie potrafił wyrazić tego, co cisnęło mu się na usta, ale w jego głosie brzmiała pewność siebie. Nie liczyło się, co mówił, ale jak to robił. Jak gdybym był wystawiony na jego łaskę i niełaskę. Pytanie, czy zdobędę się na wysiłek, by odrzucić go ostatecznie, zostało właśnie wyjaśnione.   
Jak on śmiał?!  
— Wynoś się — zażądałem.   
W pierwszej chwili nie uwierzył.  
— Taa, jasne — zakpił.   
Odepchnąłem go tak, że uderzył tyłem o stół, wstałem, przemaszerowałem przez kuchnię do drzwi wejściowych i otworzyłem je na oścież. Ruszył za mną.  
— Snape! Hej, Snape!  
Dzień był paskudny, gęsta i zimna mgła wisiała nad miastem jak mokra kołdra lodu. Szarpnięte gwałtownie drzwi trzepnęły o ścianę.  
— Wynoś się — powtórzyłem. — Zanim cię stąd wyrzucę.  
Jego pewność siebie uległa zachwianiu. Zamrugał, a jego barki ledwo zauważalnie opadły. Dostrzegłem swoją szansę i wykorzystałem ją. Przypadłem do niego w mgnieniu oka. Złapałem go za wycięcie swetra i przyparłem do muru. Jego różdżka potoczyła się po podłodze.  
— Nigdy, przenigdy nie traktuj mnie jak swojego łupu, Potter. Rozumiesz? Nigdy! — wysyczałem. Okręciłem dzianinę swetra wokół pięści tak, że ledwo łapał oddech. — A może udowodnimy, kto tu właściwie chce kogo? — Uniosłem wsunięte między jego nogi kolano i nacisnąłem. — Kto — wyszeptałem mu do ucha i zacząłem maltretować je językiem — chce kogo?  
Wciągnął z jękiem powietrze i naparł na moje udo. Wydałem płynące z głębi serca „ach” i rozluźniłem wczepione w sweter palce. Przylgnąwszy do siebie ciałami, pierś w pierś, kutas w kutasa, ocieraliśmy się o siebie jak psy. Nie było w tym żadnej finezji, cienia hołdu składanego powolnej rozkoszy. Była surowość i brutalność. Potter ściskał kurczowo moje barki, kiedy miażdżyłem go sobą, gryząc po szyi i obojczyku. Jęki, które wyrywały się z jego otwartych ust, wtórowały moim zwierzęcym pomrukom. Szorowaliśmy po sobie w desperackim pragnieniu intensywniejszego kontaktu. Za mało, wciąż o wiele za mało. Sięgnąłem i oburącz złapałem go za pośladki. Unosiliśmy złączone podbrzusza, raz po raz, raz po raz, dopóki Potter nie zaczął doganiać mojego dzikiego rytmu. Niedługo potem wygiął plecy w łuk i wykrzyczał swoje spełnienie. Jego głos, ukłucie paznokci, które wbił w moje łopatki — i już szedłem w jego ślady. Nogi zaczęły odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Osunęliśmy się po ścianie w dół i opadliśmy na podłogę, wspierając się o siebie. W korytarzu zrobiło się tak zimno, że nasze oddechy zamieniły się w białe obłoczki, kiedy parował z nas orgazm. Zebrałem resztki energii i kopniakiem zamknąłem drzwi, zanim przemarzniemy na śmierć .  
Zastanawiałem się właśnie, co, do wszystkich diabłów, ma się teraz stać, gdy Potter wlazł mi na kolana, zarzucił mi ręce na szyję i wymościł sobie gniazdko na głowę między moim uchem a barkiem. Otoczyłem go ramionami i tak trzymałem.   
Po paru minutach przywołał różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające. Potem przytulił się do mnie na nowo.  
— Przykro mi — powiedział.  
— Zauważyłem.  
— Nie rozumiem… no, masy rzeczy. Tydzień temu, jak stąd wychodziłem, nienawidziłem cię tak, że… Ten pierdolony Scrimgeour mnie wykańcza… Nie mam już siły — dokończył szeptem.   
Przesunąłem dłonią po jego plecach. Był zbyt chudy, jeszcze chudszy niż przed tygodniem, o ile wrażenie mnie nie myliło.  
— Jadłeś już kolację? — Poczułem, jak potrząsa głową. Oderwałem się od niego i wstałem. — Kolacja i spać — zarządziłem, podając mu rękę.  
Jedliśmy w milczeniu. Nie był jedynym, który walczył z konsternacją. Zająłem się napełnianiem czajnika i przygotowaniem tostów, byleby tylko nie myśleć o niedawnym intensywnym akcie. Moje zapasy ograniczały się do dżemu i chleba. Przerobiłem wszystkie kromki na grzanki i posmarowałem je grubą warstwą masła i marmolady. Pochłonął je bez komentarza.  
— Możesz spać na górze, w mojej dawnej sypialni.  
Słowa „sypialnia” użyłem raczej na wyrost, ponieważ pokój nie był dużo większy od schowka na miotły. Mieścił jednak pojedyncze łóżko, a po rzuceniu zaklęcia czyszczącego na pościel Potter znalazłby tam całkiem przyzwoity nocleg. Korzystałem z tego pomieszczenia rzadko, a od końca wojny wcale. Wolałem kanapę.  
Wspiął się w ślad za mną po ciemnych i wąskich schodach. Próbowałem stłumić wspomnienie niezliczonych razów, kiedy pędziłem po stopniach na górę tak szybko, jak pozwalały na to moje pajęczo chude, dziecięce nóżki, uciekając przed jej szlochem, jego krzykiem, ich wiecznymi kłótniami. Zatrzymałem się w połowie schodów jak tknięty paraliżem. Czemu, do wszystkich diabłów i na wszystkie świętości, zdecydowałem się tutaj wrócić?  
— Snape? — dobiegł mnie jego zaniepokojony głos.  
— Wybacz — przeprosiłem. — Coś mi wpadło do oka. — Ruszyłem dalej, a u szczytu schodów skręciłem w lewo. — Pokój jest bardzo mały, ale pobieżnie odkurzony zaklęciem spełni swoją rolę.  
— No, na pewno nie będzie gorszy niż… — urwał, gdy otworzyłem drzwi. Łóżko wypełniało pomieszczenie niemal całkowicie, pozostawiając po dwadzieścia centymetrów przestrzeni z każdej strony. Bieliźniarka musiała szukać swojego miejsca na zewnątrz, w rogu korytarzyka.  
— Myślę, że kiedyś był to ciepły pokoik, znajduje się bezpośrednio nad piecykiem w kuchni. Ale kiedy tu mieszkałem… Potter, nic ci nie jest? — Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na moim bicepsie, jakby był kołem ratunkowym. Odwrócił się, nie mogłem dostrzec jego twarzy.  
— Nie, wszystko w porządku — skłamał, wciąż z głową skierowaną w bok. Spojrzał na mnie dopiero po dobrej minucie, już mniej więcej opanowany. — Zostaniesz ze mną?  
Gdy przytaknąłem, rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające. Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia nie potrzebowałem eliksiru bezsennego snu.

***

Kiedy się obudziłem, wciąż panowała ciemność. Potter nie spał, jego ledwo słyszalny oddech owiewał mi kark ciepłem. Nasze kończyny splątały się ze sobą, choć w tym wąskim łóżku nie mieliśmy raczej innego wyboru. Nie odsunął się jak oparzony, kiedy dotarło do niego, że również czuwam. Przeciwnie, wymacał moją rękę i przysunął ją sobie do ust. Pocałował opuszkę kciuka i nagle znieruchomiał.  
— W porządku? — zapytał.   
Odpowiedziałem, przesuwając palcem po jego dolnej wardze. Wydał westchnienie zadowolenia. Pochylił głowę i wessał mój kciuk z taką gorliwością, że penis drgnął mi w bolesnym skurczu oczekiwania. Poczuć jego usta w _tym miejscu_ … Potter podciągnął koszulkę wolną ręką i poprowadził moją dłoń do swojego sutka. Nie zabawiałem się nim długo, bo skoro mokry kciuk sprawiał, że Potter zwijał się z rozkoszy, co będzie, jeśli na miejscu palca znajdą się moje usta? Lizałem i ssałem brodawki, drażniłem ich czubki zębami. Całowałem blizny. Przebiegałem językiem wzdłuż każdej wyrytej na skórze oznaki jego męstwa. Wyginał pierś ku moim ustom w kompletnym oddaniu, w którejś chwili zerwał z siebie koszulkę i natychmiast przyciągnął moją głowę z powrotem do siebie. Gryzłem i skubałem wargami jego ciało, dopóki podniecenie nie odebrało mu resztek mowy. Dźwięki, które wydawał, były zapewne pierwszymi radosnymi odgłosami, jakie wypełniły ściany tego pokoju. Kiedy brałem go w usta, wiedziałem, że dojdzie w jednej chwili. Schwyciłem go silnie za biodra i przyszpiliłem do materaca, pozwalając mu pchnąć raz, drugi… i już było po wszystkim.  
Zasnął zaraz potem, tylko po to, by ocknąć się prawie natychmiast, obudzony ruchami mojej ręki, z pomocą której szukałem własnego spełnienia.  
— Nie, nie — zaprotestował i zastąpił moją dłoń swoją. Nie była to najbardziej udana masturbacja pod słońcem, ale jego zdziwione okrzyki i powrót erekcji — ach, mieć znów dziewiętnaście lat — równoważyły wszelki brak wprawy. W krótkim czasie nasze penisy ocierały się o siebie, a moja ręka, owinięta wokół jego członka, zwolniła tempo, w którym doprowadzaliśmy się wzajemnie do orgazmu.  
— Coś genialnego — wyszeptał później.  
— Jest ciemno. Łatwo wtedy udawać, że nie jesteśmy tymi, którymi jesteśmy. Wątpię, czy w pełnym świetle dnia uznałbyś to za równie genialne — przypomniałem mu fakt, o którym zapomniał tak samo chętnie jak ja.  
— Możliwe — zgodził się. — Ale i tak było genialnie. Co nie?  
— Owszem — przyznałem i w ostatnim momencie powstrzymałem się od czułego pogłaskania jego pleców.  
— Myślę, że chyba jestem gejem.  
— Myślę, że wszystkie znaki na to wskazują.  
— Myślę, że mnie przedrzeźniasz — poskarżył się. Tym razem obyło się bez nadąsanego tonu, pobrzmiewała w nim nawet chęć droczenia się ze mną.   
— Myślę, że masz rację. Jesteś prawiczkiem?  
— Nie.  
— Wnioskuję więc, że z kobietą nie było aż tak genialnie.  
— Nie było — potwierdził. — Nawet w połowie nie.  
— Wyobraź sobie, jak genialnie byłoby ci z chłopcem w twoim wieku — powiedziałem. A po chwili, kiedy zaczął drażnić jeden z moich sutków, zdecydowałem się dodać coś jeszcze, bo któryś z nas musiał myśleć trzeźwo: — Nie z kimś, kim pogardzasz.  
To go zatrzymało. Sprężyny łóżka jęknęły, usłyszałem zaklęcie przywołujące różdżkę, a potem rzucone Lumos. Podparty na łokciu, przyglądał mi się z uwagą. Nawet nie drgnąłem.   
— Wciąż uważam, że było genialnie.  
Nie potrafiłem zapanować nad cisnącym się na usta uśmiechem.  
— Jesteś najbardziej upartym dzieciakiem na świecie.  
— Już nie dzieciakiem — poprawił. — Opowiesz mi, jak Dumbledore cię zawiódł?  
Zamknąłem oczy przed światłem.  
— To nie przywróci ci twoich rodziców. Poza tym Lily nie pojawia się w tej historii.  
Nie odezwał się, ale odnowił zaklęcie ogrzewające. Uznałem to za odpowiedź.

***

— Trzeci, czwarty i piąty rok były zaledwie powtórzeniem pierwszych dwóch. Twoja matka i ja wciąż przy każdej okazji staraliśmy się pracować w parze na zajęciach z eliksirów, twój ojciec i jego banda nadal uprzykrzali mi życie, jak tylko mogli, a Ślizgoni niezmiennie mnie ignorowali. Lucjusz Malfoy skończył szkołę, ale jego wpływ na to, co się w niej działo, nie zmalał. Mniej więcej co kwartał zapraszał na jeden dzień do swojego rodzinnego dworu najważniejszych uczniów ze Slytherinu: Lestrange'a, Macnaira, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, żeby nazwać tylko kilku z nich. Oraz mnie. Przy stole sadzał mnie po swojej prawicy, kładł nacisk na to, by ze mną rozmawiano i ogólnie dawał do zrozumienia, że jestem nietykalny. Wszystko toczyło się swoim zwykłym torem z wyjątkiem tego, że z roku na rok widmo wojny stawało się coraz trudniejsze do zlekceważenia. Uczniowie rozpoczynali zdania od „Kiedy wybuchnie wojna…”. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że moment ten był bliski, choć jeszcze niesprecyzowany. Na początku szóstej klasy każdy, kto miał oczy, widział, jak bardzo twój ojciec był zakochany w twojej matce. Tego dnia, na Kings Cross, trzymałem już zajęty przedział, kiedy zobaczyłem przez okno, jak gapi się na twoją matkę, która żegnała się na peronie z rodzicami. Stał razem z Blackiem parę metrów dalej. Black gawędził z Potterami, twoimi dziadkami, rzucając od czasu do czasu jakieś słówko twojemu ojcu, do którego ledwo co docierało. Wątpię, czy poczułby cokolwiek, gdyby Black nabił go na swoją różdżkę. Jak na dłoni widać było, że od czerwca desperacko odliczał tygodnie, dni i godziny, nie mogąc doczekać się, aż znów ją ujrzy; odbiło się to wyraźnie na jego twarzy, gdy tylko dostrzegł ją w tłumie na dworcu — jego rysy zapadły się pod wpływem ulgi i pożądania. Tak, jakby przez całe lato wstrzymywał oddech i dopiero teraz mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza. Black starał się wciągnąć go do rozmowy, co twój ojciec kompletnie ignorował w swoim szalonym pragnieniu nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego z Lily. W międzyczasie na peron wbiegli Lupin i Pettigrew. Lupin po powrocie z wakacji zawsze wyglądał, jakby zamknięto go gdzieś i głodzono przez całe trzy miesiące. Teraz oczywiście dobrze wiemy, co się z nim działo. Wysiłek, by nie zjeść swoich rodziców, musiał być naprawdę znaczny. Ani słowa, panie Potter. I podczas gdy Lupin i Pettigrew w należyty sposób witali się z resztą kohorty, swoim entuzjazmem odrywając wreszcie uwagę twojego ojca od Lily, ja obserwowałem Blacka. W jego minie pojawiła się ta sama ulga, którą zauważyłem u twojego ojca, a tym, co pożerał oczami, było wymizerowane oblicze Remusa Lupina. Nic dziwnego, od pełni księżyca minęły zaledwie cztery dni. Zacząłem zamykać okno i wtedy Black uniósł wzrok w moją stronę. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Popatrzyłem na Lupina, a potem na niego. Uśmiechnąłem się znacząco, ruchem brwi wskazałem Remusa i zatrzasnąłem okno tak, że aż echo poszło. Widziałem wystarczająco dużo. Byłem teraz uzbrojony w niebagatelną wiedzę o gorącym uczuciu Blacka do Lupina, które w niczym nie ustępowało pożądaniu twojego ojca w stosunku do Lily. On zaś wiedział, że ja wiem. Nawet przez zmatowiałą szybę dostrzegłem, jak poczerwieniał — najpierw z przerażenia, a potem z wściekłości. Powiedzenie „zabić kogoś wzrokiem” nabrało nagle nowego znaczenia. Szkoda, że nie wziąłem sobie do serca tego, co mógł oznaczać jego gniew, z drugiej strony miałem zaledwie szesnaście lat. Nie musiałem czekać długo. Trzy tygodnie później, podczas kolejnej pełni, spróbował rzucić mnie na pożarcie Lupinowi. O głębi nienawiści, jaką do mnie czuł, niech świadczy fakt, że ani przez chwilę nie zastanowił się nad tym, co stałoby się z Remusem, gdyby jego wstrętny plan zakończył się sukcesem. Najprawdopodobniej Lupin zostałby schwytany i zastrzelony srebrną kulą, a Dumbledore straciłby pracę i popadł w niełaskę za przyjęcie wilkołaka w szeregi uczniów. To nawet całkiem ciekawe snuć przypuszczenia nad ich losami, gdyby intryga Blacka się powiodła. Albus pozbawiony pozycji. Ja martwy. Lupin stracony. Black w Azkabanie. Nie przestałem ich obserwować z okna przedziału. Black wykrzywił twarz w sztywnym uśmiechu. Lupin, kanciasty jak zawsze, położył mu rękę na barku i nachylił się, niewątpliwie z pytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku. Black wzruszył krótko ramionami i Lupin cofnął dłoń. Wrzawa, której narobili swoim powitaniem, ściągnęła na nich uwagę rodziny twojej matki. Dwie grupki zbliżyły się do siebie i w końcu Potterowie i Evansowie zaczęli wymieniać grzecznościowe formułki. Twój ojciec jednak musiał być mocno rozczarowany, ponieważ Lily zaszczyciła go jedynie bardzo chłodnym spojrzeniem, za to entuzjastycznie pomachała Lupinowi. Blacka i Pettigrewa obdarzyła krótkim uśmiechem, znaczącym nie więcej niż uprzejmy gest. Przed rozpoczęciem wojny nie poświęcała Blackowi zbytniej uwagi i należała do tych niewielu dziewcząt w szkole, które były odporne na jego fizyczny urok. Nie jestem też pewien, czy poświęciła Peterowi Pettigrewowi chociaż jedną myśl przez dziewięć lat ich znajomości. Był dość niepozornym chłopcem o przeciętnej inteligencji i z tłumu nie wyróżniało go nic poza statusem przyjaciela Pottera i Blacka. Na tym kończyła się jego sława. Podczas gdy teraz znany jest ze swojej spektakularnej zdrady, wtedy mówiono o nim tylko per „ten z paczki Pottera i Blacka”. Nie miał nawet swojego imienia. Teraz je ma. Jak widać, i ci najmniej znaczący wśród nas mogą wywrzeć wielki wpływ na bieg historii. Na myśl przychodzi legenda o chłopczyku, który uratował Holandię swoim palcem1. Lucjusz Malfoy, starszy i mądrzejszy, obserwował uważnie, jak pod pieczą twojego ojca i Blacka Pettigrew dojrzewa do roli profesjonalnego lizusa, by następnie przedstawić go Czarnemu Panu. W szeregach śmierciożerców Pettigrewowi udało się osiągnąć pozycję wyższą niż w bandzie twojego ojca. Z nich wszystkich to właśnie on był tym czwartym kołem u wozu i został szybko zdegradowany do piątego, gdy tylko twoi rodzice się pobrali, a Black i Lupin zamieszkali — pieprząc się równo — w tej zapadającej się ruderze przy Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Jako główny lokaj Czarnego Pana był _aż_ trzecim kołem u wozu. Reszta, jak to mówią, jest historią. Zastanawiam się często, czy gdyby Lily go nie ignorowała, Black nie droczył się z nim tak bezlitośnie, a twój ojciec nie nazywał go „Pete” z nutą pobłażliwości w głosie za każdym razem, kiedy się do niego zwracał, czy wtedy Pettigrew pomyślałby przez jedną chwilę, by poniechać zdrady swoich jedynych, najdroższych przyjaciół. W momencie, kiedy do tego doszło, był już tak spragniony osobistego uznania, że omal nie wywinął koziołka, zginając się wpół u stóp Czarnego Pana. Nie był jednak w tym odosobniony. Nie był jedynym młodym człowiekiem pozbawionym uwagi otoczenia, za którą tak rozpaczliwie tęsknił. Pettigrew i ja na pewno nie byliśmy ulepieni z tej samej gliny, ale zżerał nas ten sam głód.  
— Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego przeszedłeś na stronę śmierciożerców? Co aż tak strasznego zrobił ci Dumbledore? — domagał się wyjaśnień.   
Usiadłem, otwierając oczy.  
— Nic nie zrobił! — krzyknąłem tak, że Potter skulił się pod ścianą. Opanowałem się. — Nie, źle się wyraziłem. Wybrał ich. Nie mnie. Podobnie jak Czarny Pan gromadził wokół siebie kandydatów do swojej armii. Nie mógł ukarać Blacka w tym wymiarze, na jaki zasłużył, bo w najlepszym wypadku Black zostałby usunięty ze szkoły, a Lupin ujawniony i prawdopodobnie skazany na śmierć, co zagwarantowałoby Albusowi śmiertelną nienawiść twojego ojca. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by stracić wszystkich trzech. Tworzył właśnie Zakon Feniksa. Potrzebował ich. Musiał się więc zdecydować: albo ja, albo oni. Miało to bardzo mało wspólnego z rywalizacją. Rachunek był prosty: jeden mały, smutny dziwak kontra niemałe moce trzech zdolnych młodych czarodziejów. Wiedział o moich wciąż niezobowiązujących stosunkach z Lucjuszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że w rękach kogoś takiego jak Czarny Pan będę niczym wosk. Wierzę, że nie poświęcił mnie chętnie, niemniej zrobił to bez ociągania.  
— Nie! — zaprotestował Potter. — Jestem pewien…  
— Nie jesteś pewien niczego. Byłem przy tym. Nawet ty przyznasz, że przestępstwo, do którego przymierzał się Black, powinno zostać ukarane co najmniej wyrzuceniem z Hogwartu. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać choć słowem — on usiłował mnie zabić. Nie zauważyłem, żeby odpokutował za swój czyn czymś więcej niż swoimi tradycyjnymi sobotnimi szlabanami. Co nie robiło różnicy, ponieważ dostawał je zawsze i bez tego. Wychodziło na to, że snucie planów zamordowania współucznia stoi na jednym poziomie z wykradaniem dziewczęcych staników z pralni i wywieszaniem ich z Wieży Gryffindoru. Czekałem i czekałem na jakiś rodzaj zadośćuczynienia. Black miał szesnaście lat, z pewnością był wystarczająco dorosły i obeznany ze światem magii, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje z ludźmi, którzy nieszczęśliwym trafem znaleźli się oko w oko z wilkołakiem. Widziałeś przecież Lupina w całej jego zwierzęcej okazałości. Nie wystraszyłeś się nic a nic?  
Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, a oczy nabiegły mu łzami.  
— Oczywiście kogo to obchodziło, co czuje cholerny Smarkerus? Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej się doczekałem, były sklecone z paru zdań przeprosiny Blacka oraz spotkanie z Albusem kilka miesięcy później. Wezwał mnie do swojego biura i nie minęły nawet dwie minuty, gdy zorientowałem się, że sprawa jest zakończona. Albus nie mógł zrobić _nic_. Podsumowując, nasza rozmowa wyglądała tak: „Przykro mi, mój chłopcze, ale nie mam innego wyjścia niż przejść nad tym wydarzeniem do porządku dziennego. Dropsa cytrynowego?” Równie dobrze mógł spakować moje rzeczy i wręczyć świstoklik prościutko pod skrzydła Czarnego Pana. Częstotliwość moich wizyt w dworze Malfoyów znacznie wzrosła. Pod koniec siódmego roku Lucjusz z pełnym zaufaniem oddał mnie w posiadanie swojemu wodzowi. Nie w sensie fizycznym, naturalnie. W tamtym czasie cielesne uciechy straciły dla Czarnego Pana jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Jego jedyną prawdziwą podnietą została chęć władzy.  
— Mój ojciec… — wykrztusił Potter.   
— Uratował mnie i został nagrodzony funkcją naczelnego prefekta za ten jeden raz, kiedy okazał cień współczucia czy też zdrowego rozsądku. Wydaje ci się, że zmył tym czynem całą swoją winę, ale podsycił nim tylko moją nienawiść. Zaciągnąłem dług wdzięczności u osoby, którą pogardzałem bardziej niż całą resztą Hogwartu. Jeśli łudziłem się, że powaga planowanej przez tę czwórkę zbrodni jakoś ich otrzeźwi, spotkał mnie gorzki zawód. Okazało się, że to raczej ja zostałem ukarany za to, że przeżyłem. Po wszystkim nienawidzili mnie jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Nigdy nie pojąłem do końca nieprzerwanej wrogości ze strony twojego ojca. Przecież to on mnie uratował. Nawet ja to przyznaję. Przypuszczam, że bali się, że mógłbym bez wiedzy Dumbledore’a zwrócić się do ministerstwa. Wydać Lupina. Nie wiem. Zapytaj go. Opowie ci tę historię z ich punktu widzenia. Ja wiem tylko, że werbalne i fizyczne prześladowania trwały nadal. Ciskali we mnie klątwami przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Albus robił co mógł, zważywszy jego winę z powodu zatrzymania Blacka w szkole. Lupin, jako prefekt i w miarę przyzwoity człowiek, którym jest, kiedy akurat nie próbuje odgryźć ci nogi, powstrzymywał ich przed sięganiem po najgorsze zaklęcia. Fakt, że kwatery Ślizgonów są nietykalne dla każdego spoza domu, zapewniał mi nieco wytchnienia. Ale w korytarzach przez cały czas byłem ich zwierzyną. Ich znajomość zamku wprawiała w zdumienie. Do dziś nie mam pojęcia, skąd wiedzieli, gdzie mnie znaleźć, ale miałem wrażenie, że byłem dla nich niczym punkt na mapie. Dwadzieścia lat później przeżyłem déjà vu. Nie wyrzucono cię ze szkoły, kiedy o mały włos nie wypatroszyłeś Dracona Malfoya. Czasami ze sporą dozą przestrachu myślę, że zdarzenia wokół kluczowych postaci tej smutnej historii są skazane na nieustanne powtórki. Ty byłeś kolejnym szesnastolatkiem, który powinien wiedzieć, co robi. Którego należało wydalić z Hogwartu za użycie obcego mu czaru bez znajomości przeciwzaklęcia. Gdybym się nie zjawił, Draco Malfoy mógłby umrzeć. A ty, mimo wszystko, wywinąłeś się z opałów po jednym jedynym kazaniu, żeby w przyszłości nie robić podobnych głupot. Gdyby Draco Malfoy miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy pójść w ślady ojca, w tym momencie rozwiałbyś je bez reszty. Rzucając tę klątwę, przypieczętowałeś jego los jako poplecznika Czarnego Pana.   
Nie zostało już nic do powiedzenia. W tej samej minucie, w której dowiedziałem się, że Potterowie zostali zamordowani, a Lily umarła, próbując ocalić syna, padłem na kolana przed Albusem i błagałem o przebaczenie. A że był tym szczególnym typem człowieka, również ukląkł i poprosił mnie o to samo. Niestety, nie powstrzymało go to od podjęcia identycznej decyzji wobec dwóch innych chłopców piętnaście lat później. Tylko jeden z nich został wybrany.   
— Przykro mi — wyszeptał Potter.   
Wyczerpałem wszelkie słowa. Podciągnąłem kołdrę i nasunąłem ją na jego kościste ramię.  
— Ciii.  
Zgasił światło cichym „Nox”.

 

**Koniec rozdziału trzeciego**

1 Severusowi chodzi o opowieść o małym holenderskim chłopcu, który, idąc do szkoły, zauważył dziurkę w tamie, przez którą sączyła się woda. Wiedział, że jeśli nic nie zrobi, w pewnym momencie masy wody zerwą tamę i zaleją miasto. Stanął więc przy tamie i palcem zatykał dziurę tak długo, aż zjawił się dorosły i wezwał pomoc.


	4. Chapter 4

### Rozdział czwarty

Moje przypuszczenia, że wraz ze światłem dnia pojawi się piekielne zażenowanie, potwierdziły się w całej rozciągłości.   
O brzasku wymknąłem się z łóżka i gdy Potter zjawił się w kuchni, dopijałem piątą filiżankę herbaty. Zatrzymał się w progu, oniemiały i — jak podejrzewam — przerażony naszymi akrobacjami minionej nocy. Przeczesywał sobie włosy z maniacką częstotliwością, a to, że w przeciwieństwie do niego nie spłonąłem najgorętszym z rumieńców, zawdzięczam jedynie nadludzkiemu wysiłkowi woli.  
Wreszcie odzyskał zdolność mowy.  
— Scrimgeour — wymamrotał. — Spóźnię się. Muszę wskoczyć pod prysznic i…   
Skinąłem głową i machnąłem ręką w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.  
Nie wyszedł, irytujący smarkacz, za to objął się ramionami i zaczął kołysać na piętach w przód i w tył, podczas gdy niezręczność sytuacji zaczynała sięgać zenitu.  
— Jakoś zimno dzisiaj — zaryzykował.  
Potwierdziłem kolejnym skinieniem głowy, zastanawiając się, jak stały moje szanse, by pozbyć się go stąd bez otwierania ust.  
— Chcesz mnie zerżnąć?  
Na jaja Merlina, trudno o bardziej szalonego… Pozostałem przy swoim milczeniu.  
— Dobra, jest jasno, a ja dalej… To naprawdę, naprawdę nienormalne. Kurwa. No ale… mimo wszystko. Dobra. Chcę cię, ale… Po prostu byłem ciekawy, czy ty, no wiesz… To nienormalne.   
Mocno uproszczone podsumowanie, niemniej trafne. Chyba czas ukręcić sobie pętlę i powiesić się na strychu — zaczynałem rozumieć bełkot Pottera w jego najgorszym wydaniu. Tak bezpośrednie wyznanie zasługiwało na odpowiedź.  
— Tak jest, i owszem, chcę — przyznałem.  
— Ale to chyba nie jest, no wiesz, jakiś rodzaj zemsty?  
Pytanie nie bez sensu i dosyć ślizgońskie w swojej naturze. Sam je sobie zadawałem, wsłuchany ostatniej nocy w jego sen, rozpaczliwie szukając przekonującego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego leżymy przytuleni do siebie i czemu on ściska moją dłoń z taką potrzebą, a ja rewanżuję mu się tym samym. Olśnienie wprawdzie nie nadeszło, ale po kilku godzinach przeszukiwania własnej duszy mogłem jasno stwierdzić, że to nie chęć zemsty sprawiała, iż mój kutas zaczynał nabrzmiewać, kiedy tylko poczułem pod ręką jego pośladek. Nigdy nie wybaczę Jamesowi Potterowi i Syriuszowi Blackowi. Nie wątpię, że naznaczyli mnie równie mocno co Czarny Pan, ale nie obciągałem synowi, by pomścić grzechy ojca. Albo ojca chrzestnego. Niestety. Niestety, ponieważ robiłem to tylko i wyłącznie z pożądania. Realizując plan zemsty, wykazałabym znacznie więcej rozsądku.  
— Nie.  
— I nie jesteś… Ani razu nie poczułeś… Do niej?  
O tak, miał w sobie całkiem sporo ze Ślizgona.  
— Nie, moja orientacja zawsze była niezachwiana. Nigdy nie czułem pociągu seksualnego do twojej matki. Ani żadnej innej kobiety, skoro już o tym mowa. Pod tym względem masz nade mną przewagę. — Nie zdołałem opanować dreszczu, który przeszedł mnie przy tych słowach.  
— Wrócę tu?  
Wymówił to tak, że zabrzmiało jak pytanie. Oto moja szansa, by wszystko zakończyć. Wystarczyło powiedzieć jedną okrutną rzecz. Jedna paskudna wzmianka o jego ojcu albo, jeśli naprawdę chciałem pozbyć się Pottera raz na zawsze, o Lily.  
— Zrobię zakupy, kiedy ty i Scrimgeour będziecie uprawiać swoje duchowe przepychanki. — Skrzywił się. — Z pewnością wiesz, że on wie? Niemniej potrzebuje dowodów. Tylko mu ich czasem nie dostarczaj. Kiełbaski z pure ziemniaczanym mogą być?  
Skinął głową.  
— Postaram się o choinkę. Temu mieszkaniu przyda się trochę świątecznej radości. Wpędza w depresję jak sama cholera. Pojęcia nie mam, jak tu wytrzymujesz.  
A potem się aportował. 

***

Wrócił pięć godzin później z małym drzewkiem pod pachą i zachmurzoną miną.  
— Gdzie to postawić? — zawołał.   
Rozważyłem porąbanie choinki zaklęciem na kawałki i rzucenie płomieniom na pożarcie, ale ostry zapach świeżo ściętej jodły wypełnił pokój, dość skutecznie przepędzając zwykłą woń pleśni.  
— Wprawdzie o to nie prosiłem, ale skoro już jest, to postaw ją w tamtym rogu. Lepiej trzymać ją z dala od ognia, zważywszy twoje aż nazbyt efektywne użycie różdżki. — Zamknąłem czytaną książkę i dodałem: — Zgłodniałeś?  
— Trochę — wzruszył ramionami.   
Poszedł za mną do kuchni, ale nawet perspektywa posiłku nie poprawiła mu humoru. Podczas gdy manewrowałem przy piecyku, kopał lekko nogę od stołu, dłubał przy solniczce i pieprzniczce, odchylał się w tył na krześle, próbując wygrać z grawitacją, i ogólnie zachowywał się niczym pięciolatek szykujący się do wybryku.  
— Kto cię tak rozdrażnił? Scrimgeour? — zapytałem. — Masz, utłucz ziemniaki, a dasz jakiś korzystny upust swojej energii. W takim nastroju twoja magia w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć i zabić nas obu.  
— Nie, nie Scrimgeour — odparł i zaczął pastwić się nad ziemniakami z taką furią, że musiałem wyszeptać zaklęcie wzmacniające miskę i mieć nadzieję, że wytrzyma.  
— W takim razie kto? Dziękuję. Starłeś te biedne warzywa na miazgę. Jestem pewien, że po takiej torturze wyznają wszystko.  
— Hermiona — powiedział, krzywiąc się. — Chodzi o tę sprawę z Hogwartem. — Ostatnie słowo nie zdążyło jeszcze na dobre opuścić jego ust, kiedy w szybę zastukała sowa z wyjcem w dziobie. — Nie wpuszcza…  
Pomaszerowałem do okna i otworzyłem je na oścież. Sowa upuściła list prosto na jego kolana i wyfrunęła z kuchni tak szybko, jak pozwalały jej małe skrzydła. 

_HARRY JAMESIE POTTERZE! JESTEM DOGŁĘBNIE ZDEGUSTOWANA TWOIM ZACHOWANIEM! JAK MOGŁEŚ ZOSTAWIĆ NAS W POTRZEBIE PO WSZYSTKIM, PRZEZ CO RAZEM PRZESZLIŚMY?! NAPRAWDĘ NIC CIĘ NIE OBCHODZI, CO STANIE SIĘ Z HOGWARTEM? ALBUS DUMBLEDORE PRZEWRACA SIĘ W GROBIE!!!_

Głos panny Granger brzmiał tak piskliwie, że zdziwiłem się, kiedy po wszystkim szyby w oknach wciąż były całe. Chyba powinienem wysłać Ronaldowi Weasleyowi kartkę z wyrazami współczucia, ponieważ znajdował się na najlepszej drodze do popełnienia tego samego błędu co większość mężczyzn: ożenku z własną matką.   
Wyjec eksplodował, pokrywając warstewką popiołu twarz Pottera. Oraz zastawiony do obiadu stół.  
— Nie masz zamiaru mnie oświecić? — zapytałem i przestawiłem naczynia z powrotem na piecyk. Rzuciłem zaklęcie czyszczące i w końcu usiadłem. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby panna Granger wysłała ci wyjca, nie będąc doprowadzoną do ostateczności.  
— Mówiłem ci już, to ta sprawa z Hogwartem. — Znów zaczął bawić się solniczką i pieprzniczką. Odebrałem mu je i usunąłem z zasięgu jego rąk. Wylewitowane, bezpiecznie spoczęły na komodzie.   
— Postaraj się przybliżyć mi to, używając innego słowa niż „sprawa”. Nie rozumiem „po potterowsku”. — Wzruszył ramionami w ten swój irytujący sposób, jakby chciał mnie z siebie strząsnąć. — Albo się stąd natychmiast aportujesz, albo mówisz, o co chodzi. Żadnych połowicznych rozwiązań — zakomunikowałem.  
— Mówiłem ci już — prychnął. — Hermiona kieruje odbudową Hogwartu. Chce, żebym im pomógł, bo mam, no wiesz, te moce, a oni muszą ślęczeć w nieskończoność nad każdym drobiazgiem. Podczas oblężenia i zajęcia zamku Voldemort wyssał z niego większość magii. Teraz wygląda to tak, jakby zespół Hermiony odkrywał Amerykę od nowa. Zamęcza mnie o to od miesięcy. A jeśli nie ona, to Scrimgeour. Myślałem, że gdy pokonam Voldemorta, będzie po wszystkim. A im wciąż mało. Wciąż na mnie żerują. Pierdoleni kanibale. Jestem zmęczony. Akurat ty powinieneś to zrozumieć. Dosyć już zrobiłem.   
Przypuszczam, że gdyby nie był tak wykończony, jego gniew mógłby rywalizować z furią panny Granger. Przemawiały do mnie argumenty obu stron. Wiedziałem, co znaczy jego zmęczenie. Sam odczuwałem podobne. Ale to…  
— Nie doceniłem powagi sytuacji. Ile czasu zajmie im odbudowa bez twojej pomocy? Nie próbuj mnie okłamywać.  
— Dziesięć lat — wymamrotał.  
— A gdybyś im pomógł?  
— Hermiona mówi, że rok. Myślę, że kłamie, żeby mnie tam zwabić. Jeżeli zjawię się na miejscu, to zostanę.   
Wstał i zaczął krążyć po kuchni. Dziesięć lat. Żadnej możliwości kształcenia młodych czarodziejów, poza placówkami w Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Nie brałem pod uwagę tych mniej niż trzeciorzędnych szkółek w Stanach. Były gorsze niż pensjonaty dla dziewcząt, w których edukacja skupiała się głównie wokół piłowania paznokci. Sto razy gorsze niż nauczanie obrony przed czarną magią powierzane przez kolejne dziesięć lat kompletnym idiotom. Nie będzie _żadnych_ nauczycieli. Oczywiście co rozsądniejsi czarodzieje zorganizują swoim dzieciom naukę w domu albo wyślą je za granicę, co w pewnych przypadkach byłoby najgorszym z wyborów, jako że Durmstrang nie pałał do nas szczególną miłością podczas wojny. Gdyby nie Krum i jego mała słabość do Granger… A ci Francuzi… Beznadziejne osły.  
— Przestaniesz się tu ukrywać, wyjadać moje zapasy i oddawać się niepotrzebnym uciechom ciała. Pomożesz im. — Nie sformułowałem tego jako prośby. Skamieniał. — Zjesz obiad i natychmiast wybierzesz się do Hogwartu.   
Potrzasnął głową.  
— Nie mogę. Nie chcę.   
A już myślałem, że zaczyna postępować jak dorosły.   
— Mówisz jak małe dziecko, które buntuje się przeciwko poobiedniej drzemce. Ostatni raz, kiedy zasięgałem informacji, ani Dołohow, ani Macnair nie zostali jeszcze złapani. Wiesz, że w sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli, nie mają nic do stracenia? Już teraz są potępieni. W każdej wojnie, a ta nie stanowiła pod tym względem żadnego wyjątku, biorą udział ludzie wspierający złą stronę, ale nie maczający różdżek w brudzie na tyle głęboko, by wsadzić ich za to do więzienia. Dołohow i Macnair potrzebują jedynie czasu, żeby zwerbować ich od nowa. Dziesięć lat spokojnie wystarczy do postawienia na nogi następnej armii śmierciożerców. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie jest tak utalentowany i potężny jak Czarny Pan, ale wcale nie musi. A to dlatego, że dziesięć lat bez ani jednego ucznia w Hogwarcie zrobi swoje. Dziesięć lat, w ciągu których najbardziej skomplikowanym czarem, jakim posłuży się młode pokolenie, będzie zaklęcie golące. A kiedy po dziesięciu latach, jeśli nie później, Hogwart zostanie ponownie otwarty, potrzeba będzie kolejnych pięciu, zanim doczekamy się uczniów mniej więcej obeznanych z magią defensywną, o ofensywnej nawet nie wspominając. Naturalnie niektórzy z brytyjskich czarodziejów mają powiązania z Durmstrangiem i poślą tam swoje dzieci.  
— Ale… — wtrącił się, zaniepokojony.   
— Tak, jestem pewien, że nie zapomniałeś, jak wielkiej pomocy udzielił podczas wojny tamtejszy dyrektor. Stronie Czarnego Pana, oczywiście — zadrwiłem.  
— Nie mogę tam wrócić. Jeszcze nie teraz — upierał się.  
— Dlaczego? — Nie odpowiedział, nadęty i zachmurzony. — Nie wstaniesz od tego stołu i nie wyjdziesz z tego domu bez wyjaśnienia, czemu skazujesz trzy pokolenia czarodziejów na pewną śmierć przez brak wiedzy. Dlaczego?!  
— Bo Dumbledore tam jest, ty draniu. A ja zrobiłem za mało! Zadowolony? Tylu ludzi zginęło, a ja nie dałem rady tego powstrzymać… Charlie. Neville. Seamus. Dean. Hagrid. Luna… Jak spojrzę mu w twarz, kiedy aż tak mi zaufał…? Natrafię gdzieś na jego portret i co mu wtedy powiem? — W jego głosie pobrzmiewały łzy. — Co mu powiem?   
Moja cierpliwość do niego dobiegła końca. Jedną ręką szarpnąłem go za kołnierz, podrywając z krzesła, a drugą rzuciłem zaklęcie, które rozerwało mu sweter.   
— Mały, zasmarkany męczennik. Nie powiesz mu nic! Pokażesz mu za to swoje blizny, niech zobaczy, jak klątwy naznaczyły i porysowały twój piękny brzuch i ramiona. Ta wygląda, jakby coś próbowało wbić ci się w pierś pazurami. Naprawdę nie wiem, panie Potter, czy mógłbyś zrobić jeszcze coś więcej poza śmiercią na polu chwały. — Cisnąłem go z powrotem na krzesło. — Albus rozpłacze się nad tobą. Popław się przez weekend w swoich wątpliwościach. A potem idź i odbuduj szkołę. Pamiętaj, jesteś albo drapieżnikiem, albo ofiarą. — Dlaczego nasze wymiany argumentów zawsze mnie tak wyczerpywały? Usiadłem. — Użyj tej fenomenalnej mocy, którą po nim przejąłeś, by naprawić wyrządzone przez niego zło.   
Wykonał ten dziwaczny gest głową, coś pomiędzy potrząśnięciem a skinieniem.  
— Zimno — mruknął i spróbował złączyć rozerwane poły swetra.  
— Och, na litość boską — warknąłem i rzuciłem Reparo.  
— Dzięki. To się nigdy nie skończy, prawda? — Jego głos był smutny i taki młody. Wyciągnął rękę przez stół i uścisnął moją dłoń. Odpowiedziałem tym samym.  
— Wygląda na to, że nie.   
Przez kilka minut siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, wsłuchani w łomot miotanego wiatrem okna na strychu.  
— Opowiedz mi, jak zawiodła cię moja matka. Co takiego strasznego zrobiła, że poszedłeś do Voldemorta i zdradziłeś mu przepowiednię?   
Cofnąłem rękę. To, że zechce usłyszeć tę historię, było nieuniknione. Historię, której poprzysiągłem sobie nigdy mu nie opowiedzieć, niezależnie od gróźb, próśb i obietnic. Czy odgrywało to teraz jeszcze jakąś rolę? Być może miał prawo wiedzieć. Niemniej uznałem, że mały szantaż nie zaszkodzi.  
— Jeśli ci opowiem, wrócisz do Hogwartu? — Wahał się parę sekund, a potem przytaknął. — Nie uwierzysz, ale fakt, że zawiodłem się na twojej matce, nie ma nic wspólnego z wyjawieniem treści przepowiedni Czarnemu Panu.  
— Nazwij go jego pieprzonym imieniem. Skoro już mam pozwolić im grzebać w sobie i rozrywać moją moc na kawałki , to przynajmniej możesz wymówić jego imię — wysyczał.  
— Voldemort — zawarczałem. — Zadowolony? Sposób, w jaki Lily mnie zdradziła, był bardzo prosty. Wyszła za twojego ojca. — Zamilkłem. To _powinno_ być takie proste.   
— Ty… draniu! Powiedziałeś, że nie zależało ci… Tylko dlatego, że go poślubiła… — Prawie się żarzył ze złości. Zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi blatu, daremnie usiłując zapanować nad sobą. Okna w całym domu popękały. Talerze rozpadały się na połówki. Filiżanka po babci zniknęła w rozprysku drobnych kawałków. — No mów, gadaj, ty wstrętny, obrzydliwy śmierdzielu, nie zasługujący na to, by jeszcze żyć! — wrzasnął. — Wyjaśnij mi, czemu, do jasnej cholery, nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktem, że moja matka sypiała z kimś, kogo nienawidziłeś?! Bo tylko ty jesteś aż tak wrednym, zapiekłym, pierdolonym wcieleniem zła!  
Nie, nie przestraszyłem się. Ogarnęła mnie nie mniejsza furia. Nie na niego, ponieważ jego gniew był usprawiedliwiony. Nie. Poczułem wściekłość tak wielką, że dosłownie widziałem świat przez czerwoną płachtę niczym rozjuszony byk. Wściekłość na moich żałosnych rodziców i ich chore, pełne przemocy małżeństwo, z którego narodziło się równie chore dziecko. Wściekłość na Pottera i Blacka za wszystkie klątwy i docinki, jakimi mnie traktowali. Wściekłość na Albusa, ponieważ nie wybrał mnie. Nigdy nie zostałem wybrany przez nikogo — z wyjątkiem Voldemorta, wypaczonego obłąkańca, który wiedział, jak przemówić do duszy młodzieńca skrzywdzonego przez los podobnie jak on sam. Nikt nie rodzi się mordercą, morderców tworzą okoliczności, i właśnie tak stało się ze mną.   
— Bo byłem przekonany, że przepowiednia nie dotyczyła ciebie! — odwrzasnąłem, przekrzykując trzask pękających naczyń. — Ona była moim jedynym _przyjacielem_. Naprawdę myślisz, że pomógłbym ją zamordować w odwecie za to, kogo wybrała sobie do łóżka?!   
Erupcja niekontrolowanej magii nagle ustała.   
Spojrzałem na podłogę, na porcelanowe szczątki rozbitej filiżanki po babci.  
— Na moim roku roiło się od ludzi, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o tym, co znaczy być dobrym przyjacielem, prawda? Przypominam, że to nie mnie powierzono rolę strażnika tajemnicy twoich rodziców. Zostali zdradzeni przez przyjaciela _twojego ojca_. Nie mówię tego po to, żeby rozgrzeszyć swój udział w śmierci twoich rodziców. Ponoszę wystarczająco wielką winę. Ale nie mam zamiaru dokładać do niej tego, co zrobił Pettigrew. Znając ogrom fiksacji Voldemorta na punkcie wszystkiego, co czystokrwiste, założyłem, że przepowiednia musiała odnosić się do dziecka Longbottomów. Nawet na myśl mi nie przyszło, że spróbuje zgładzić ciebie, syna mugolaczki i czarodzieja czystej krwi. Ale, oczywiście, sam był synem mugola i czystokrwistej czarownicy, więc jego dotknięty absolutnym szaleństwem umysł zidentyfikował własny los z twoim i rozpoznał w tym idealny sens. Sam również wykazałem głęboką naiwność, myśląc, że nigdy nie posunie się do mordowania czystokrwistych. Pomyliłem się więc w obu punktach. W chwili, w której dowiedziałem się o śmierci twoich rodziców, poszedłem do Albusa, padłem na kolana i błagałem, żeby mnie zabił. Tak, wiem, trudno o większą ironię i może za jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat uda mi się nad nią uśmiechnąć. Nie zrobił tego. Wybaczył mi. A że był, jaki był, za wszystko obwinił siebie. Powiedział, że pomylił się co do Blacka. Że wiedział, że mnie straci; wiedział, że Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi aż ciekła ślina na myśl o wcieleniu w szeregi śmierciożerców kogoś o moich zdolnościach. Przyznam ci rację, że skazanie Neville’a Longbottoma na Avadę Kedavrę jest równie godne potępienia co skazanie na nią ciebie, ale musisz mi uwierzyć, że nie dopuściłem się tego wobec twojej matki i nie zrobiłbym tego za nic w świecie ani dla nikogo. Nawet dla Lorda Voldemorta. To słaba pociecha, ale Lily nie umarła na próżno. Przyjęcie do grona śmierciożerców było najszczęśliwszym dniem mojego życia. Szanowali mnie, poważali, a niektórzy wręcz darzyli czcią. Tylko coś tak strasznego jak jej śmierć rzuciłoby mnie na kolana przed Albusem, niczym powracającego syna marnotrawnego. To właśnie za jej sprawą zostałem świetnym szpiegiem i uratowałem życie wielu ludziom. Co nie usprawiedliwia moich występków. Sam nie wiem, co byłoby w stanie im zadośćuczynić. Albus wierzył w pokutę. Ja wyznaję pod tym względem bardziej kalwinistyczne poglądy. Oko za oko. Gdybyś mnie teraz zabił, z pewnością bym cię za to nie potępił. — Spojrzałem na niego pierwszy raz od dwudziestu minut. — Przepraszam. — Zasłużył na znacznie więcej, ale nie byłem w stanie dać mu nic poza tym.   
Patrzył na mnie oczami identycznymi jak u swojej matki, tamtego katastrofalnego dnia, kiedy powróciła do własnej postaci po ustąpieniu działania eliksiru wielosokowego. Najczystsza zieleń, lśniąca żalem i powstrzymywanymi łzami.   
Trzask aportacji i już go nie było.   
— Nie wracaj. Nie mam już żadnych historii do opowiedzenia — powiedziałem do pustej kuchni. 

***

Odnawianie okien i rozbitych naczyń zajęło mi dwa dni. Filiżanka po babci uległa nieodwracalnemu zniszczeniu. Niektórych rzeczy nawet magia nie potrafi naprawić.  
Pod koniec drugiego wieczoru, totalnie wyczerpany, padłem na kanapę. Padłbym nawet trupem, jeśli ktoś kazałby rzucić mi jeszcze jedno Reparo. Powietrze przesycał słodki zapach magii. Cóż ja, do diabła, miałem począć z resztą swojego życia? 

***

Wrócił w Wigilię.   
Było już dosyć późno i zastanawiałem się właśnie, czy pozwolić sobie na drinka, czy raczej położyć się spać. Zadowolony z postępów, które poczyniłem tego dnia — posegregowałem swoje materiały do nauczania i sporządziłem pierwszy szkic projektu — postanowiłem nagrodzić się dużym kieliszkiem francuskiej brandy. Prezent od Albusa na jedną z minionych Gwiazdek. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem francuskiego czarodzieja (ani czarownicy), który byłby czegoś wart, ale na pewno ich rodacy mieli szczęśliwą rękę do wyrobu alkoholi. Zdążyłem nalać sobie parę centymetrów, kiedy poczułem, jak bariery opadają, a po chwili moich uszu dobiegło pukanie.  
To nie mógł być nikt inny.   
Otworzyłem drzwi machnięciem różdżki. Nie odwracając się, zaproponowałem:  
— Napijesz się, Potter?  
— Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? — zapytał, autentycznie zdziwiony.  
— Przestań, proszę. Choć, prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, czemu zapukałeś. Do tej pory twoim ulubionym sposobem na wejście było aportowanie się znienacka w sam środek mojego mieszkania, gdy tylko naszła cię na to ochota. Czemu zawdzięczam tak szokującą poprawę manier?  
— Dzięki, tak, napiję się. A co do reszty, to nie wiem. Pomyślałem sobie, że lepiej będzie zapukać — wyznał. Wręczyłem mu kieliszek i podszedłem do kanapy. — Co się stało z fotelem?  
Pokój wyglądał dziwnie pusto bez sfatygowanego fotela ojca.  
— Porąbałem go na kawałki i spaliłem w kominku. Należał do mojego ojca. Przedwczesny prezent świąteczny dla samego siebie.  
— Spaliłeś? A zaklęcie ogrzewające? Było ci zimno?  
— Ani trochę.  
Usiadł obok mnie.  
— Dobra. Hmm, chyba rozumiem. Gdy tak pomyślę, to też porąbałbym z chęcią fotel wuja Vernona. Na zdrowie — powiedział i uniósł kieliszek. — Dlatego tak tu śmierdzi przypaloną owcą.  
— Na zdrowie. Wyglądasz jak kawałek gówna pod butem. Przypominasz sobie naszą rozmowę o mocnych wyrażeniach? Kiedy mówię „gówno”, nie mam na myśli żadnej przenośni.  
— Sprawy nie toczą się najlepiej. Szczerze mówiąc, wszystko się spierdoliło. I nie mam na myśli żadnej przenośni. Czemu nie ozdobiłeś choinki? — Wskazał na pół uschnięte drzewko, leżące w rogu tam, gdzie je zostawił.  
— A czemu miałbym to zrobić?  
— Większość ludzi, których znam, to robi. Kupuje choinkę. Wiesza na niej bombki i światełka. Świąteczna atmosfera i te sprawy.  
— Nie należę do większości ludzi.  
— Nie sprzeciwię się ani słowem — wymruczał pod nosem. Uznałem, że w którejś chwili wyjawi mi cel swojej wizyty, a do tego czasu mogę spokojnie rozkoszować się moją brandy.   
Potter ma w sobie magiczny dar bezbłędnego wyczuwania, w jaki sposób zirytować mnie w określonym momencie. Uniosłem kieliszek do ust, przekonany, że dane mi będzie zaznać kilku minut spokoju, zanim zacznie bełkotać coś bez ładu i składu, gdy niespodziewanie wyrzucił z siebie:  
— Nie dam rady zrobić tego sam. No dobra, my nie możemy.  
— Kogo masz na myśli, mówiąc „my” i o co ci w ogóle chodzi? — Okazywanie mu cierpliwości było pozbawione sensu.  
— Ja, Hermiona, Minerwa i wszyscy, którzy pracują nad zamkiem.  
Pociągnąłem spory łyk, żeby na szybko zebrać argument y . Wiedziałem, co zaraz nastąpi.  
— Nie. Nie. Nie. W żadnym wypadku.  
— Proszę.  
— Cytując kogoś, kogo nie będę pokazywał palcem: zrobiłem już dosyć. Postanowiłem napisać podręcznik do eliksirów. Gdy jeszcze uczyłem, nawał obowiązków nigdy mi na to nie pozwalał. Ale teraz, gdy nie mam już żadnych zobowiązań, zdecydowałem, że pora to nadrobić. Myślę, że obaj zgodnie przyznamy, iż większość dzieci jest zbyt niedojrzała i generalnie nieprzystosowana do moich metod nauczania, stwierdziłem więc…  
— Jasne — prychnął. — Metody nauczania, metody torturowania: na jedno wychodzi.  
—… stwierdziłem więc, że pisanie podręcznika najkorzystniej będzie zacząć od początku, czyli od programu pierwszej klasy. Nie mam czasu na…  
Z brzękiem odstawił kieliszek na stolik.  
— Cytując kogoś, kogo nie będę pokazywał palcem: jeśli nam nie pomożesz, potrwa to całe lata. Twoja pieprzona książka nie przyda się na nic, bo po prostu zabraknie uczniów. Posłuchaj. Hermiona znalazła księgę w bibliotece dworu Malfoyów. Z gatunku czarna magia do potęgi iks. Nic innego niż podręcznik jak robić ludzi w ciula za pomocą czarów i jedno z opisanych zaklęć — uwaga, wielka niespodzianka — mówi o tym, jak ukraść czyjąś magię. — Uniosłem brew. Trybiki w mojej głowie nabrały rozpędu. — Tak, wiem, że zrozumiałeś z miejsca, o co chodzi. Hermiona uważa, że problem obraca się wokół tego, że zamek został pozbawiony swojej magii i nie reaguje tak, jak powinien. Więc weźmiemy ode mnie nadmiar magii, którego nie chcę i nie potrzebuję, i damy go zamkowi. Pomóż mi. A jeśli nie mi, to wróć tam jak do domu, by pomóc Minerwie. Hermionie.   
Zakołysałem brandy w kieliszku. Rzeczywiście, to ten typ czarnej magii. O krok oddalony od Niewybaczalnego, ponieważ odebranie czarodziejowi jego zdolności jest niczym odebranie mu duszy.  
— Moc, ale bez wiedzy — mruknąłem.  
— Co?  
— Nic. Interesująca propozycja, ale zamierzam pracować nad książką tutaj, w domu…  
— To nie dom! — krzyknął i szerokim gestem wskazał wytarty dywan, wystrzępione zasłony i więdnącą choinkę. — To jest… jak życie w czyśćcu albo piekle. Sam zdecyduj. — Złapał mnie oburącz za barki i potrząsnął, choć niezbyt mocno. — Snape, błagam cię. Hermiona nie może odszyfrować run. Ślęczymy nad tym od kilku dni. Potrzeba nam kogoś, kto zna się na czarnej magii, kto sam…  
—… się nią posługiwał — dokończyłem za niego.   
Jego ręce na moich ramionach zacisnęły się nagle z całej siły. Pociągnął mnie ku sobie tak, że ustami dotknął mojego ucha.  
— Pomóż mi, Snape — wyszeptał błagalnie i niemal histerycznie. — Musisz mi pomóc. Jeżeli ta magia we mnie zostanie, to zwariuję. Nie chcę jej. Mam moc, jakiej sobie nawet nie wyobrażasz. Mogę zrobić wszystko. Nie trzeba mi już nawet do tego zaklęć. Pomyślę o deszczu i już pada. Pomyślę o lampkach na choinkę i już się świecą. — Jodełka rozjaśniła się raptownym blaskiem. — Pewnego dnia wkurzę się na kogoś o jakąś błahostkę, na przykład o to, że pozwolił uschnąć świątecznemu drzewku, które mu kupiłem, i zanim się obejrzę, mózg wypłynie mu przez uszy. — Histeria zwyciężyła. Ściskał mnie aż do bólu, a jego głos brzmiał coraz bardziej gorączkowo, zanim w końcu przeszedł w szloch. — Nikomu, ale to nikomu, nie wolno mieć takiej mocy. Proszę, pomóż mi. Tak strasznie się boję, że mógłbym kogoś skrzywdzić. Starczy, żebym wpadł w złość i niechcący…  
Miał rację. Nikt nie powinien dysponować aż tak wielką potęgą.  
Podjęcie decyzji trwało nie dłużej niż moment. Westchnąłem i ostatni raz spojrzałem na stos notatek, nad którymi pracowałem pilnie przez cały dzień. Pisanie książki zaczeka. Otoczyłem go ramionami i zacząłem pocieszająco głaskać po plecach. Kapryśny los skazał mnie na rolę chłopca na posyłki dwóch najsilniejszych czarodziejów dwudziestego wieku i najwyraźniej zamierzał przydzielić mi ją ponownie. Nie potrafiłem ocalić Lily Evans, ale mogłem zrobić to dla jej syna.   
Potter przynajmniej poprosił. Czego nie dało się powiedzieć o Voldemorcie.  
— Ciii. Ciii. Nie wiem, po co urządzasz takie sceny. Unikanie myślenia to chyba twój ulubiony sport. Myślę, że nawet bardziej niż quidditch. A teraz się uspokój. — Roześmiał się przez łzy. Nie przestawałem pocierać jego pleców i słuchałem, jak na zmianę szlocha i chichocze. Kiedy wreszcie ucichł, oderwałem się od niego. — _Accio_ chusteczka. A teraz posłuchaj, co ci powiem. Pomogę ci, ale wiedz, że będzie to brutalne. Nie używam tego słowa lekkomyślnie. Czekają nas spięcia…   
Wydmuchał nos w chusteczkę.  
— Zawsze je mamy. Co nie?  
— W porównaniu z tym, co nas czeka, zeszłoroczna wiosenna ofensywa przeciwko Voldemortowi to beztroski piknik. Tutaj chodzi o czarną magię, która będzie wymagać całej twojej mocy oraz mojej kompetencji. Zostaniesz poddany nieustannej presji. W trakcie naszej współpracy nie zamienisz mojego — ani niczyjego — mózgu w kaszkę mannę. Rozumiemy się?  
— Wiem. Będziesz prawdziwym dupkiem — powiedział, niepewnie uśmiechnięty. Złapał mnie za rękę i pocałował ją kilkakrotnie, promieniejąc wdzięcznością. — Dziękuję. Dziękuję.  
Początkowo nie wydawało mi się, żeby było w tym geście coś więcej, ale już po chwili pocałunki przestały być chaotyczne, zmieniły się za to w wyważone. Ssał delikatnie każdy knykieć po kolei. On na pewno nie… Moje podbrzusze odpowiedziało tym samym nagłym żarem, który wybuchł między nami tamtego dnia, gdy ocieraliśmy się o siebie jak psy w rui. Odsunął się, a jego urywany oddech zdradził mi, że czuje podobnie.   
Szaleństwem byłoby choćby pomyśleć, że…   
Pochylił się.  
— To błąd — ostrzegłem go. — Wdajemy się w coś, z czego mogą wywiązać się bardzo poważne komplikacje…  
— Czyli nasze oficjalne status quo — przerwał. — Możemy przejść na górę?   
Cofnąłem dłoń, absolutnie zdecydowany…   
Wyprostował ramiona nad głową na całą długość i przeciągnął się z szerokim ziewnięciem. Wysunięta zza paska spodni koszulka uniosła się, ukazując dziesięciocentymetrowy pasek nagiego brzucha.   
Ledwo powstrzymałem jęk.  
— Ty nienasycony smarkaczu — warknąłem. Zareagował niskim i, drogi boże, seksownym śmiechem.  
— Mam dziewiętnaście lat. A ty co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?  
— Masz dziewiętnaście lat — wygiąłem ironicznie usta. — Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.  
— Serio? — zaczął się droczyć. — No chodź. Kto wie, jak długo sprawy postoją w ten sposób? Kujmy kutasy, póki gorące.   
Wstałem.  
— Frywolność to zdecydowanie nie twój styl.   
— Mówiłem, zero poczucia humoru.

***

Prowadził, rozjarzonym czubkiem różdżki oświetlając wąskie schody do mojej sypialenki. Zanim otworzył drzwi, wymruczał coś, czego nie udało mi się odszyfrować, a następnie wzmocnił Lumos. Moim oczom ukazał się przestronny pokój wyposażony w trzaskający ogniem kominek oraz olbrzymie łóżko zarzucone poduszkami i kocami. Nie ma mowy, żeby dopadło nas tu zimno.   
Moje uniesione brwi spełniły rolę niemego komentarza.  
— Ta cholerna magia przydała się wreszcie do czegoś pożytecznego. Czemu mamy nie skorzystać?   
Właśnie, czemu nie?   
Sięgnąłem po różdżkę, by zgasić światło. Przytknął palec do moich warg, zamieniając Nox w zduszone „n”.  
— Nie — powiedział. — Widziałeś mnie. Ja nie widziałem ciebie. Poza tym… — urwał i spuścił głowę, mimo tego dostrzegłem na jego twarzy rumieniec zażenowania. — Chcę, żebyś wiedział, kogo pieprzysz. I kto pieprzy się z tobą.  
— Głupiec. — Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać.   
Potrząsając lekko czupryną, podszedł do mnie i zaczął przesuwać dłońmi po moich ramionach, obojczykach, żebrach, sutkach.  
— Boże, jak dobrze cię dotykać. Jesteś wspaniały. I wcale — pocałował mnie z jednej strony w kark — nie jestem głupcem. — Kolej na drugą stronę. — Geny to śmieszna rzecz — zakpił łagodnie, rozpinając mi szatę. — W mojej rodzinie istnieje długa tradycja wybierania sobie do łóżka totalnych drani.   
Nabrałem gwałtownie tchu, kiedy jego palce przestały atakować guziki i w zamian ostro uszczypnęły sutek.  
— Jeden przypadek jeszcze nie…  
— Ciiii — upomniał mnie. — Mniej sarkazmu, więcej seksu.   
Dał radę jeszcze trzem guzikom, zanim niecierpliwość wzięła górę. Nagle całe nasze ubranie zniknęło. Szczęka opadła mu lekko, ręka powędrowała do ust — z zaskoczenia? ze wstrętu? Nie miałem pojęcia. Czyżby nigdy w życiu nie widział jeszcze nagiego mężczyzny ze wzwodem? Zakładałem, że ilość czasu, jaką spędził w szatni, pozwoliła mu przyzwyczaić się do widoku nagiego męskiego ciała. Z drugiej strony obnoszenie się z erekcją w szkolnej szatni byłoby nader niemądrym posunięciem, zaś gapienie się na takowe równało się samobójstwu. Dezorientacja, którą wykazał wobec własnej seksualności kazała mi przypuścić, że jego wojenne afery były krótkie i bardzo nieliczne. Nic dziwnego. Z mojego doświadczenia wynikało, że erotyczne przygody w czasie wojny ograniczały się zazwyczaj do szybkich i brudnych numerków w ciemnościach, najczęściej z gościnnym występem drzewa albo ściany.  
— Odwróć się — szepnął.  
Usłuchałem.  
— Masz nawet więcej blizn niż ja — powiedział cicho za moimi plecami.   
Schyliłem się po różdżkę. Przywołam ubranie i zejdę na dół. Na pewno nie uda mi się zasnąć, ale…  
— Nie — westchnął. Spocona dłoń pochwyciła mój nadgarstek, pociągnęła mnie w stronę łóżka, na pościel, zmusiła do ułożenia się obok niego. Nie spuszczał ze mnie oczu. Nawet nie drgnąłem pod jego spojrzeniem. — Ta — powiedział, wodząc palcem po szramie przebiegającej od biodra na ukos przez cały tors. — Kto ją zrobił?  
— Shacklebolt.  
— A tę? — Pocałował szczególnie paskudną, wypukłą plątaninę krzyżujących się linii.   
— Artur Weasley.  
— A tę? — Potarł policzkiem stare znamię po klątwie wypalającej, lekko drapiąc je igiełkami zarostu.  
— Voldemort. Nie tolerował niepowodzeń.  
— My nie… — urwał i przygryzł dolną wargę.  
— Owszem. — Zacząłem przeczesywać palcami jego włosy.   
Przez chwilę wtulał się w moją dłoń, a potem mnie pocałował — pierwszy raz. To niesamowite, jak intymny może być pocałunek, o wiele intymniejszy niż czyjaś ręka na twoim członku. Ostrożnie przycisnął swoje wargi do moich i cofnął się, jakby pytając o pozwolenie. Rozchyliłem usta. Zbliżył się znów i nieśmiało oblizał koniuszkiem języka dolną wargę, a chwilę później górną, już bardziej zdecydowanie. W tym momencie już nad sobą nie panowałem. Wessałem jego dolną wargę, tę, którą torturował mnie tak niemiłosiernie przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, i przygryzłem.  
Usłyszałem stłumione „ach” i poczułem, jak otwiera dla mnie usta. Złapał mnie za pośladki i wciągnął na siebie, niecierpliwie pocierając swoim penisem o mój. Później wytknę mu żartobliwie, jaki z niego drapieżny pasyw, teraz jednak nie był to właściwy czas. Tak się składa, że przepadam za całowaniem, a on, jak się okazało, pod tym jednym względem nie potrzebował prowadzenia.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak oddanego kochanka. Oczywiście za galeony można kupić niemal wszystko i zdarzało mi się wystarczająco często płacić za seks. Nie brakowało również lizusów, idiotycznie zakładających, że wypięcie przede mną tyłka zapewni im lepszą pozycję u Voldemorta. Ale to?  
Co za szczęście, że nie poszliśmy na całość wcześniej. Gdybyśmy to zrobili, nasze pierwsze pełne zbliżenie już na zawsze wyryłoby mi się w pamięci jako swoista zapłata. Usługa seksualna, świadczona w zamian za udostępnienie wspomnień. To tutaj było czymś zupełnie innym. Każdy gest oddania został wykonany dobrowolnie: bezwstydne rozłożenie nóg, intensywne ssanie moich palców, podciągnięte wysoko do piersi kolano , jęk zadowolenia, gdy go otwierałem.  
Wykrzyknął moje nazwisko kilkakrotnie, przypominając mi, że dobrze wie, z kim znalazł się w tym łóżku.  
— O tak, Snape. Jeszcze. Jeszcze. Tak, właśnie tak. Kurwa, co za uczucie, Snape…  
Leżałem na nim, czekając, aż zmarszczona linia jego brwi wygładzi się w odprężeniu na znak, że jest gotów, że mogę zacząć się poruszać na poważnie w ostatniej, cudownej figurze tego erotycznego tańca. Na boga, nic nie może równać się z pieprzeniem. Ciężar jego zarzuconych na moje barki nóg, leniwe manewry jego ręki niespiesznie pieszczącej własnego kutasa… Wilgotne kosmyki włosów przykleiły mu się do spoconego czoła, na policzkach wykwitły ogniste plamy średnicy galeona. Był przepiękny.   
Otworzył oczy. Stężałem.  
— Snape. Teraz. Rżnij mnie teraz, mocno. Wybrałem _ciebie_ , ty szalony draniu. — I z tymi słowami naparł na mnie, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego aż do finałowych sekund, dopóki nie obezwładnił go orgazm.  
Godzinę później wciąż leżeliśmy w łóżku, przytuleni do siebie. Nasycony i lepki, wsłuchany w jego lekki, równomierny oddech, nie chciałem zastanawiać się, jak długo to potrwa. Słowa, które padają w trakcie seksu, nie są ani prawdziwe, ani wiążące. Nasza odwieczna, naturalna wrogość i dramatycznie odmienne nawyki, nie wspominając już o czekającym nas morderczym przedsięwzięciu, nie wróżyły naszemu układowi życia dłuższego niż parę tygodni. Nawet jeśli mielibyśmy wyjść dalej, poza fazę początkowej namiętności, to w końcu on pozna kogoś w swoim wieku, kogoś, kto nie jest tak szorstki i sarkastyczny, kogoś łatwego we współżyciu i… Ach, co tam. Zajmę się tym problemem, gdy nadejdzie czas. Nie ma sensu martwić się na zapas.  
Jego oddech pogłębił się; wiedziałem, że mogę teraz bezpiecznie wstać. Ubrałem się szybko i przeniosłem siecią Fiuu na Privet Drive. Nietrudno było stwierdzić, który fotel należał do jego wuja — kierowałem się wonią starego potu i pasty do butów. Rozważałem rzucenie na śpiącego Dursleya jakiegoś naprawdę żenującego zaklęcia, powstrzymałem się jednak, bo wiedziałem, że obwini o to Pottera. O ileż bardziej diabolicznie będzie, kiedy wstanie w świąteczny poranek i nie zastanie w salonie swojego ulubionego mebla. Rozczarowanie, że nie mogę wyczarować mu pary oślich uszu, złagodziłem notką pozostawioną na półce nad kominkiem.  
 _Tego roku byłeś zdecydowanie niegrzeczny, Vernonie._   
Zero poczucia humoru? Pozwolę się nie zgodzić. 

***

Zszedł po schodach do salonu koło dziewiątej następnego ranka, wyglądając dziesięć lat młodziej po porządnej dawce snu.  
— Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś… — zaczął i urwał, a oczy omal nie wyskoczyły mu z orbit.   
— Wesołych świąt, panie Potter. _Accio_ nóż. — Transmutowałem go w małą, poręczną siekierkę. — Jazda, zabieraj się do roboty.

***

Podczas gdy Potter radośnie rąbał fotel wuja, obracając go w strzępki i drzazgi, uznałem, że najwyższy czas na herbatę i śniadanie. Nastawiłem czajnik i wodę na solidną porcję owsianki. Potrzebowaliśmy krzepiącego posiłku, czekał nas wielki dzień. Dam mu godzinę — i ani chwili dłużej — na pożegnanie w Norze, a potem wracamy do zamku.  
Nieunikniona łyżka dziegciu przed portretem Albusa będzie naszym pierwszym przystankiem. Wysłucham cierpliwie co najmniej półgodzinnego kazania, w którym przypomni mi, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie nigdy nie uważał Pottera za potencjalnego następcę Czarnego Pana, jeśli jakimś cudem uda mu się wyjść cało z konfrontacji z Voldemortem. I tak dalej. I tak dalej. I tak dalej. Największą radość Albus przeżywał w chwilach, kiedy mógł mi udowodnić pomyłkę.  
A gdy już będziemy mieć to za sobą, udamy się do moich kwater. Przetrwały oblężenie zamku bez szwanku, niemniej będę musiał stawić czoła dwuletniej warstwie kurzu. Hmmm, może po prostu każę Potterowi pomyśleć „porządek”, machnąć różdżką i już, pozamiatane. Skoro dysponuje jeszcze tą fenomenalną mocą, czemu z niej nie skorzystać? Magazyn ze składnikami. Przeżyję prawdziwy szok, jeśli Voldemort nie wyczyścił go do zera. Uzupełnianie zapasów potrwa miesiące. Wyślę sowę temu garbusowi, Crooke'owi — trudno o bardziej adekwatne nazwisko — z żądaniem znacznego rabatu na wszystko. Na szczęście wiedziałem to i owo o Crooke'u…  
Uśmiechnąłem się.   
Wracałem do domu. 

 

**Koniec**


End file.
